Twisted Faith
by percyjacksonfan135
Summary: Three years after Harry gets rescued by his older brother, Percy Jackson, he finds out about his true heritage. But what happens when his cousin Dudley is discovered to be a Demigod as well? Will Harry be able to handle it or will he have to ly low for a while? Independent Harry and nice Dursleys.
1. Unexpected Visitors

Author's note: all right guys, sorry for the long wait, but I had a lot of writer's block and I needed to think about how I was going to do the sequel. But never fear, because I am back with the sequel to Poseidon's Secret Son, which is called, Twisted Faith. Again, if anyone has any concerns or questions please let me kno. So without further ado, I give you my second fan fiction. Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Harry Potter series. All rights belong to their respective authors.

Chapter 1:

Unexpected Visitors and Mysterious Letters

Harry James Potter, a messy haired, green eyed boy of 10 had been living at Camp Half Blood with his older half-brother Percy and half-sister Meg for three years now. He loved it there because it was one of the few places where he felt safest and nobody treated him like he was a freak. Camp Half Blood was the first place that Harry Potter had learned of his true heritage and that he had family who truly loved him for who he was and not for the hero everyone expected him to be. You see, when Lily and James Potter were killed, they sacrificed themselves so that their child would be able to live. However, this also gave Harry titles that he did not like or even want for that matter. They were titles like, the boy who lived and the Savior of the wizarding world. No, Harry did not like any kind of special attention of that sort. He believed in treating everyone fairly and he was very kind hearted even to those who were prone to judge him harshly. In that aspect, Harry Potter was a lot like his older brother Percy because like his older brother, he was very loyal to those whom he cared about.

In the three years that Harry had lived at the camp, he had met many new campers and a couple of them happened to be his cousin Tom's younger half siblings, and their names were Nico and Bianca DiAngelo. After Percy had made a request of the gods to claim their children, new campers had been coming in more regularly than usual. Also for this reason, there was even a cabin for the Lord of the dead. This meant that his half blood children could train at the camp instead of in the underworld. There were some drawbacks to this because for whatever reason, animals were too afraid of the children of Hades to even go near them. But at the same time, none of the children of the big three felt like outcasts the way they used to. Even Thalia, who was the daughter of Zeus, did not feel as lonely as she had thought. Yes, she was the only person in her cabin, but that didn't matter to her as long as she had her cousins and friends to lean on. Luke's betrayal had been very hard on her and she had considered becoming a hunter of Artemis, but something stopped her. The daughter of Zeus had become very fond of the 10-year-old son of Poseidon and he was like a younger brother to her. She didn't know why, but Thalia felt a kind of connection with the 10-year-old that she could not explain. However, she sensed that Harry Potter was able to easily empathize with her because he had also been imprisoned in his own home unfairly by his own relatives. He could easily empathize with her because he had somehow recognized that the white pine on top of the hill was once her home. There were times when the daughter of Zeus found herself wishing that she had stayed in her tree, but those were only days when she felt a sadness so deep, that she could not shake it on her own. Those were also days where the youngest child of Poseidon would find his older cousin and sit and talk with her; telling her stories of how Percy had found him half dead and starved. And for whatever reason, these stories always seem to help the older half blood because she realized that there were worse things than being stuck in a pine tree. And that was when Percy had found his younger brother in the sparring arena.

"Hey kid," the head counselor of Poseidon called. "I hate to break up your sparring session, but Chiron needs to see you."

"What for?" The younger half blood asked. "Does Dad need a favor? Is it something to do with my relatives?"

Percy growled under his breath at the mention of Petunia and Vernon Dursley, but he wisely held his tongue. Instead, Percy followed his younger brother to the big house where Chiron was waiting. When Chiron saw Percy and Harry, he smiled. "Ahh, thank you boys for coming so promptly," he said cheerfully. Harry was so used to seeing Chiron in his usual form of a centaur, that it surprised him to see a wheelchair at one end of the table he was using to play pinochle. The other occupant, Mister D, did not look happy at all. And he looked even more unhappy when he saw the youngest son of the Sea God coming toward him.

Before I go any further, I should probably explain why Mister D was so unhappy and grumpy. The thing is that Mister D is really Dionysius, the God of wine. The reason he is so unhappy is because he was punished by his father Zeus for chasing a wood nymph that apparently was off-limits to him. So for his punishment, Zeus told his son Dionysius that he needed to serve 100 years probation at Camp Half Blood as its director. For this and many other reasons, the God of wine had become very bitter and had nothing but sarcastic comments to offer. Along with Mister D's sentencing to Camp Half Blood, was a restriction on alcohol and growing wine grapes; another reason for his permanent bad mood. Before Chiron could speak, Mister D barked, "and what is it that you want, Henry?"

Chiron gave the black haired God a withering stare before addressing the 10-year-old. "Harry," Chiron said gently, "I have called you here because there is something that I should have told you a long time ago. Along with that, is a letter that I should have given to you as well." Seeing Percy standing protectively behind his younger brother, Chiron added gently, "Percy, you may stay, but you cannot tell your brother anything until I tell you that it is okay to do so." With shivers running down their spines, Percy and Harry followed the centaur into the big house where he led them to his office.

When the boys got to Chiron's office, their mouths dropped open in shock at who was standing there in front of them. When Percy recognized the person, his frown turned into a scowl and Harry let loose a string of curses in ancient Greek. He usually did not have such a filthy mouth, but he couldn't help feeling angry at the person standing in front of him. The person of course, was his aunt Petunia and she had come all the way from England to see whether or not her only nephew was safe. But Harry did not know this. He remembered his aunt as being cruel and negligent, so it was understandable that he would feel the way he did. Percy finally laid a hand on his younger brother's shoulder and whispered gently, "calm down, kid. I know you're upset, but you're only making it worse. Besides, you're not even speaking English, Child."

"But it's not fair!" The younger son of Poseidon said in ancient Greek. "Why does everything always have to happen to me?"

Percy smiled at his younger brother but he felt sympathy for him. "I don't know, kid, but we will figure everything out soon. I promise."

To Chiron, the 10-year-old asked sharply, "what is she doing here?" And for further emphasis, he pointed at his aunt in an accusing gesture. Harry Potter might have been kind hearted, but it was not easy for him to forget about what had happened to him at his relatives' house. So, naturally, Harry was somewhat bitter about the whole situation.

Chiron laid a calming hand on the young boy's shoulder as he answered, "Harry, I'm sorry that things happened the way they did, and I believe your aunt feels the same way. That is one of the reasons why I gave her permission to enter the borders of the camp. She has informed me of her conversation with your father and how she had asked for forgiveness even though she felt that she didn't deserve it. She is here because she wants to explain some of these things for herself." Harry's face remained hard and unrelenting, but when he glanced at his aunt's face, he was startled to see tears running down her cheeks. Yes, the 10-year-old was angry, but he was not heartless. And for this reason alone, Harry allowed his aunt the chance to explain herself and ask for his forgiveness for her wrongdoing.

"Yes, nephew," Petunia Dursley said softly. "What I did was wrong, and I'm sorry for all of the pain and sadness I have caused you. Vernon and I never wanted to treat you like that. Yes, I was slightly jealous of your mother, but I knew that was no excuse for the way I treated you. But Harry, there is something else you must understand. When I treated you the way I did, I was not in my right mind. The former headmaster of your mother's school put a compulsion charm around all of the letters that he sent us and even in the blood protection that was around our house. At the time, I was too miserable to realize that the magical wards were fake and did nothing to protect you at all. When you were removed from my care, the false blood protection had fallen. When it did, Vernon and I came back to our senses and we immediately felt guilty about what we had done unintentionally."

"So, you treated me like crap because of that strange old man many years ago? You really did love me?" Harry's anger was slowly ebbing away, only to be replaced with confusion. "What about my mother? She and James really didn't die in a car crash then, right?"

"Of course not," Petunia answered with a wry smile. "They were killed, yes, but no car crash could have done what a wand in the wrong hands had done that night. As for your first question, of course we loved you. It's just that Dumbledore had also placed a compulsion charm over you as well. I couldn't have shown you any affection even if I wanted to. But I want you to understand this. I realize what I have done and I will do everything in my power to make it right again. Which brings me to the second reason why I am here. I have a letter that your mother had written and she asked me to keep it safe for her in case anything ever happened to her." And without further hesitation, Petunia Dursley handed her nephew a very thick envelope and watched anxiously as he opened it. And although the letter was written in English, the black ink against the white parchment made a very good contrast for Harry's dyslexia.

My dearest Harry, it had read. I have written this letter explaining everything to you just in case something would happen to me. I have given this letter to your Aunt Petunia for safekeeping until you are ready for what lies ahead. If you are reading this now, it means that something has happened to me and your step father. Yes, you heard that correctly. James Potter was not your real father. Although he loved you like his own son, he knew who and what you were from the beginning. Your real father is known by many names, such as Stormbringer, Earth Shaker, Lord of the oceans and seas, and father of horses. Your aunt and uncle also know of your true heritage, but they have promised not to say anything for your own safety. We all knew that you were a child of one of the big three, which meant that your scent would one day be very strong to dangerous monsters. To keep you safe, James and I put a glamour charm on you so that you would be hidden from any of the monsters that would try to find you.

I also wanted to warn you that Dumbledore has been trying to get at you for a long time and he may be up to some mischief. If you ever run across him, do not let him use you for his own purposes, and especially do not let him control and manipulate you. He does this to everybody because he wants them to be his perfect weapons against who he thinks is the evil dark Lord. However, James and I know better. We know that your cousin Tom is also a half blood of Greek mythology and he wants nothing to do with the dark arts. I want you to understand because the children of Hades always get judged unfairly because of their appearance and their abilities. But what I want you to understand, my young son, is that Tom loves you with all of his heart and he would never hurt you intentionally. And one more thing. Since your true heritage is that of a demigod, you must train as a demigod first before training as a wizard. That's what your father wanted. He wanted you to have as much of a normal life as possible before you were ready to take on the hardships of your blessing from Lady Hecate. If it had been up to me, I would have asked her to remove her blessing, but as it is, you are the only one who can do so. I love you, my son, and I want you to know that I am always watching over you.

Love,

Lily

when the 10-year-old looked up from his letter, his eyes were shining with tears. He had always known that he had been different, but now that he knew why he was different, it didn't seem so bad. His mother's letter made sense and it answered a lot of the questions that he had been asking himself for years. It suddenly made sense to him why whenever he got angry, the waves in the lake became choppy and unsettled. It also explained the reasons for being able to speak to fish and other marine life as well as horses, zebras, and other animals that were similar. Harry must have been lost in thought because his aunt's voice made him jump. "Harry," she said gently, "are you all right?"

"I always knew that I was different, but now I know the reasons for it," the 10-year-old said softly. "I'm just a little confused. When will the glamour wear off? Can I get it removed early since I'm at camp already?"

His aunt smiled and answered, "the glamour will wear off as soon as you turn 17, but since you are at camp already, you may ask Lady Hecate to remove it for you if you wish." And before her nephew could ask how she knew so much about Greek mythology, Petunia answered his unspoken question. "I knew about Greek mythology when I was studying it in high school and I am also one of the few mortals who are clear-sighted. Clear-sighted means that despite the mist, I see things the way a demigod sees them. I see things for what they really are rather than what they appear to be."

"Could my mother see through the mist as well?" Harry questioned his aunt.

"Yes, we both could," she answered him gently. "Now, I had better go, but before I do, I do have a favor to ask of you. It seems as though Dudley just can't sit still and he is having a hard time in school. I have also noticed other monsters watching the house more and more. Is there any way that you could come and bring him to camp with you? I know this is not fair of me to ask because of the way I have treated you, but it may be his only chance for survival. Could you please do this for me?"

Before Harry could speak, Chiron spoke up. "Mrs. Dursley," he said gently, "ever since I sent Percy to collect his younger half-brother, I have monitored your house from afar to see whether or not young Dudley was also a demigod. I suspected myself that he might be, and so I sent a satyr to his school to keep an eye on him." And with a dismissive wave, Chiron sent Percy and Harry to the dining pavilion to eat dinner. After that, Harry had one of his sleepless nights and so he drew until well after midnight.


	2. Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Percy Jackson series.

Chapter 2:

A few days after his aunt came to visit, Harry was feeling disgruntled and more than a little confused. His mother's words echoed inside of his head; reminding him that she was really gone and could not come back. The ten-year old was frustrated with his aunt, but mostly himself. He was frustrated because whenever he tried to leave camp for the school year, something dangerous would always happen and he would always get blamed for it. He was also frustrated because he sometimes felt that no one really understood what he was going through at the moment.

It was shocking enough that Harry's aunt had been willing to explain everything to him, but it was even more shocking when she was actually being nice to him. Harry did not know the reasons for his aunt and uncle's change of heart, but it still angered him slightly whenever he thought about the home life he had had previously. What was even more confusing was the truth about the headmaster of Hogwarts. True, Harry had been afraid of him as a toddler, but he never understood why until now. "If everything about my life was so important," Harry thought to himself, "then how come my aunt and uncle didn't tell me anything until now?"

Harry was alone, but he was shocked to hear a voice, his real father's voice speaking to him in his mind. "She wanted to, but she couldn't, son," Poseidon reminded the ten-year old. "She knew it was too dangerous for you."

"Dad?" Harry was confused because he knew that his father was nowhere near him, but he could somehow hear his voice in his mind. "Where are you, Dad?"

Poseidon chuckled at the question. "I am all around you, son, he answered. "Just because you don't see me doesn't mean that I'm not here."

"Dad?" Harry asked.

"Yes?" Poseidon had a hint of amusement in his voice when he answered. But it quickly faded when the ten-year old asked his next question.

"Dad, I'm confused. Am I a demigod? Or am I a wizard? I'm asking because I don't seem to really know who I am really supposed to be. Besides, I was sick for most of my life and I don't really remember anything about it."

Poseidon gave a mental sigh and answered, "that is a very deep question even for me. However, I can assure you that it is very normal to feel confused, especially when you had no knowledge of who you really were. As for you being a demigod, you most certainly are. You wouldn't even be at the camp if you hadn't been one. The question as to whether or not you are a wizard is debatable. Your mother was most certainly somewhat magical, but she was a Muggle first. I can assure you that she had no desire to become a witch, but the fool of a headmaster felt that your mother was valuable, and so she was made to study under his tutelage against her will. It is my understanding that you recently received a letter from her. Correct?"

Harry was shocked, but answered, "yes, but why would you need to know that?"

"Because Lady Hecate and I have some things that we need to explain to you, but in order to do so, you must bring your mother's letter with you," Poseidon answered gently. "If it makes you feel more comfortable, you may bring one of the camp counselors with you." And then just like that, Poseidon's voice faded away and Harry was all alone once more.

Harry was so confused that it took almost all of his will power not to scream. First he learnd that his Aunt and uncle had been tricked and now his father wanted to talk to him. Deep down, Harry had always known that Poseidon loved him, but the thought of seeing his father in person unnerved him a little. Harry didn't really know what to do. On one hand, Harry really wanted to meet Poseidon, but on the other hand, he was terrified of being rejected or even exiled. He supposed those particular feelings came from being ignored for so long when he was at the Dursleys. In order to clear his head, Harry decided to do some sword training.

Harry really loved sword training and he found that it really helped him with relieving stress. Harry was the only person in the arena for now, which was good because he really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Harry wasn't sure why he was so angry, but he had slashed apart almost half the training dummies in only 10 minutes. He kicked, punched, and stabbed viciously at each and every one of them before he was too tired to do anymore. So it was a sweaty and exhausted Harry that trudged back to the Poseidon Cabin. Ignoring Percy and Meg's questioning looks, Harry took a quick shower before joining his siblings in the line for dinner.

Meanwhile, Dudley Dursley was out in Magnolia Park with his rather loud and obnoxious friends. Dudley had been friends with his gang for about five years and he always enjoyed torturing innocent people just for the fun of it. However, Dudley was starting to realize that what he had been doing for the last five years was not only mean, but it was wrong. Unknown to him, the wards around the house had also tricked Dudley's mind into thinking that anything strange or unusual was evil. But now that the wards had fallen, Dudley was slowly coming back to his senses and feeling incredibly guilty about the trouble he and his gang had caused for everyone in the neighborhood. And just last night, when he was asked to steal something from a convenience store, Dudley had flat out refused. Not only that, he was starting to get a tingly feeling as if half of him was not even human. And to his shock and amazement, a very deep, rough, male voice spoke inside of his head.

"I am glad to see that you came back to your senses, my son," the voice told him. "As much as I love the occasional fight, there is a time and a place for it. Now, go home and talk to your mom. There are some things that she needs to explain to you." Feeling completely shocked, Dudley obeyed instantly without understanding the reasons for it. But, he also realized that that deep male voice he had just heard seemed familiar to him and he didn't know why. All he knew was that he was changing and he had a strange feeling that someone had been watching him the whole time.


	3. Dudley is a Son of Whom?

Alright guys, it looks like Ares is in the lead with 60%, I have one vote for Hades at 20%, and one vote for Hephaestus at 20%. The poll is still open, so please remember to vote. As always, on with the story. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 3:

Dudley Is a Son of Whom?

By the time Dudley Dursley got home, it was already dinnertime and it was dark. He had no idea what was going on or who had spoken to him, but one thing was for sure. Dudley was scared even though he didn't like to admit it. And he also had the distinct feeling that someone other than the voice who had spoken to him was watching him hungrily. Dudley could not see who was watching him, but the Goosebumps that rose on his arms were enough to tell him that whoever was watching him was not someone to be trusted. And for once, Dudley was the one being hunted instead of the other way around.

To prove his point, Dudley stood rooted to the spot, his hands were shaking, and he felt helpless. Somehow Dudley realized that whoever or whatever was following him home wanted to eat him and he could do nothing but stand there in shock. And unless it was his imagination, Dudley could have sworn that the person or monster was talking to him.

"Come closer to me, Dudley Dursley," it said silkally. "Let me look at you. I do know the war god quite well after all and you're a lot like him."

Dudley flushed angrily at this remark. "No!" he cried. "My father is Vernon Dursley! He married my mum 13 years ago and I was born three years later to Petunia Dursley."

The monster stepped closer; revealing her sharp fangs and claws. When she stepped closer, Dudley recognized the dark hair and eyes of his English teacher, Miss Collins. "Ahh, but that is where you are wrong," Miss Collins purred. "I've known who you were for a long time, Dudley Dursley; even if you were unaware of it at the time. Your cousin is the son of the sea god after all."

"I'm not listening, I'm not listening, I'm not listening," Dudly thought to himself. And then he did something that he thought he'd never do. Dudly stood up for Harry. "Leave my cousin out of this! He's not even here. This is between you and me, not him!" Before Dudley had time to react, Miss Collins was gone. Whatever had taken her place was slithering on the ground getting ready to strike.

Without thinking, Dudley did the stupidest thing he could ever do in this particular situation. Instead of running away from the snake, Dudley ran straight at it and tried to sucker punch the creature before it could pound him to a pulp. None of Dudley's efforts were working however, but he finally looked up when he heard somebody shout, "Dudley, you are such a blithering idiot sometimes! You know that? You should never run straight into a monster's path unless you want to be eaten."

"M-monster? Miss Collins was that huge snake?" Dudley was shaking and he had no clue what was going on. He was even unaware of the fact that Miss Collins had been dispelled into a pile of dust before his very eyes.

"Yeah, a monster," the other voice replied. "If I hadn't stayed behind to protect you, you would have been dead by now."

"What do you mean?" Dudley asked confusedly. "I have been extremely mean to people who don't deserve it, and I don't want to do it anymore. I don't understand what's going on, and I don't really know what you're talking about."

The other person who had spoken to him now sat down next to Dudley and let out a weary sigh. "I know, and I'm sorry I made you do all of those awful things," the voice replied. And suddenly Dudley was staring at his best friend, Pierce, in shock! The older boy had not only a bow and arrow, but he also had a 5 foot sword, which he was now putting back in its sheath.

Dudley was very confused to say the least. His mind had too many questions, and not enough answers. "I still don't understand. What is the sword for? And why do you have to protect me?"

Dudley's best friend looked him straight in the eyes as he answered, "there is too much to explain and not enough time. Please, let me walk you home. I need to warn your mom anyway." Dudley shot his friend a confused look, but the older boy gave him a look that clearly said, "not now!" Dudley had been about to protest, but he thought better of it. Instead, he thought about his cousin, hairy and about what he was doing. Also when he thought about him, Dudley felt an enormous sense of guilt for what he had done. "I'm sorry, hairy," he thought. "I'm sorry I was so mean to you when we were younger. I only hope that one of these days you may be able to forgive me for treating you the way I did. Mum and Dad feel the exact same way." It took Dudley a while to shake himself out of his thoughts as he and the older boy walked back toward Privet Drive. And he was startled as his mother asked Pierce, "is it time? Does he really have to go?"

The satyr nodded solemnly. "Yes, I'm afraid he does. When his cousin was here his own demigod scent was becoming stronger because of Harry Potter being who he was. But I can assure you that Dudley will be safer at Camp rather than here." At those words, Mrs. Dursley began to cry in earnest. She had not only lost her only nephew, but her only son was also going away, and she couldn't bear to believe it. But deep in her heart of hearts, Petunia Dursley knew that it was Dudley's only chance of survival, and so she silently prayed to whichever deity was listening.

Back at camp, Harry was sitting at the Poseidon table with his older half siblings. It was lunchtime, so all of the campers and counselors were in the open air dining pavilion. The 10-year-old had tried in earnest to eat his lunch, but he found that he was just too nervous to do so. More than once, Percy had noticed that his younger brother was playing with his food and looking anxious. Meg had also noticed her younger brother's strange behavior, but like Percy, she did not comment on it. However, they both knew that the 10-year-old was just not himself, so they took it upon themselves to keep an eye on him.

Shortly after lunch, Harry idly walked around camp; trying to get rid of the confusion and sadness he felt. Before he even realized it, Harry had walked into the stables where the horses and the pegasi were housed. He didn't really plan on going in there, but the 10-year-old felt really lost and he needed the reassurance that no one would judge him. Harry must've looked completely miserable because a pure black Pegasus came nearer to the fence and gently nudged his hand. The 10-year-old was momentarily startled, but he somehow felt a little better just by being near them. Since Poseidon was Harry's father, and also the father of horses, it made sense that the 10-year-old could also understand and speak to them as well as the marine life. The Pegasus kept butting his head against Harry's hand until Harry began to pet him. The 10-year-old ran his hand over the Pegasus's head and neck as the beautiful creature looked at him with very intelligent golden eyes. "Why do you look so miserable, little one?" The Pegasus's voice asked in his mind.

Harry shrugged and answered, "I'm just confused. I don't know who or what I'm supposed to be. On one hand, I'm really glad that I have other family besides the Dursleys, but on the other, I really miss my mom. I barely remember her, but she was the one who sacrificed her life to save me. I'm also confused because although Dad wants me to see him, I'm afraid to because I don't want to get into trouble."

The Pegasus gently licked the younger boy's hand affectionately and answered, "I know how you feel, little one. But let me reassure you of this. Your father loves you very much and he certainly doesn't want to see you get hurt. Don't be afraid, little one because if your father has called you to the Olympus throne room, he most certainly has a good reason to do so. As for your mom, all of the creatures of the sea and us have noticed your sadness. But just remember, my little one that she is waiting for you in the fields of Elysium. She is always watching over you just like your father is."

And just as the Pegasus was going to say something else, both Percy and Meg came running into the stable looking frantic. "Oh my goodness!" The two older demigods were about to yell at their younger brother when they saw his fallen face. "Harry," Meg asked gently, "what's wrong?"

The 10-year-old didn't want to speak for fear of bursting into tears, but he smiled a little bit when Percy poked him in the shoulder playfully and said in a somewhat wheedling voice, "come on, kid. If you tell us what's bothering you, I'll give you a blue Cherry Coke."

Meg snorted behind her hand, but Percy saw her laughing anyway. He glared playfully at her, but that didn't stop her. "Percy, what's with the blue food?" She asked teasingly. "I swear, every meal you eat has blue food coloring."

Percy smiled. "I'll explain later," he said, still smiling. "Right now, we need to help our baby brother."

That apparently was the wrong thing to say, because the 10-year-old immediately burst into silent tears, which were coursing down his cheeks. The Pegasus noticed the little boy's distress and said in Percy's mind, "Uh, Boss, I don't think that was the right thing to say."

Percy looked sheepish. "I realize that, Blackjack," he grumbled. "And don't call me boss!"

"Sure thing, boss," Blackjack replied cheekily. Before I go any further, I should probably explain who Blackjack is. Blackjack is a pure black Pegasus that Percy had rescued from a ship called the Princess Andromeda. Blackjack was apparently being kept prisoner by Luke and his minions and so Percy felt that it was his duty to rescue him. After that, Blackjack and Percy had been bonded and friendship. And since the 10-year-old was a lot like Percy, Blackjack took it upon himself to talk to the child.

"Anyway Blackjack," Percy said, "thank you for keeping him company." And then the two older demigods steered their younger brother out of the stable and down toward the beach. They knew that his mood was fragile and that he needed to talk, but the 10-year-old really didn't know how to say what he needed to say. For now, all he could do was cry. He was confused, angry, happy, and sad all at once, but he didn't have the words to express how he felt.

Finally, the 10-year-old said somewhat bitterly, "so, is that what you really think of me? Am I really just a baby to you?"

The bitterness in his little brother's voice surprised Percy enough that he had a hard time answering. Finally, he said as gently as he could, "no, no, Harry, I didn't mean... it wasn't like that. I didn't mean it like that."

Then how did you mean it?" Harry asked bitterly.

"All that Percy meant, Harry," Meg said gently, "is that we have known that something has been bothering you for a while now, and if you would let us, we'd like to help you. Plus, we are really sorry if you thought that we thought you were a baby. Because we don't think that at all. In fact, there are times when you seem more grown up than anyone here. But because you are the youngest in our cabin, Percy and I sometimes forget that although you are a child, you certainly know how to protect yourself. And if worse came to worse, you would certainly know how to protect those around you as well. Now, what's really bothering you?"

So the 10-year-old told his older sister and Percy about the mental conversation he had with Poseidon and how their father had asked him to go to Olympus for a meeting with him and Lady Hecate. He also told them about the letter that his mother had written many years ago and how it explained who he was and what was really going on with the headmaster at the time. "Dad told me that I could bring one of the camp counselors with me when I had the meeting because he realizes that I am not very comfortable with all of this just yet. Can you come with me, Percy?"

"Well, I'll have to get permission from Chiron, but I don't see why not. And since Meg had been forced to be part of the magical world against her will, I believe that she should also be allowed to come with us."

Meg smiled. "Why thank you, Perseus," she said teasingly.

"Don't call me that!" He exclaimed; mock scowling at her.

Meg laughed. "I'm sorry Percy, but you are just too fun not to tease sometimes," she replied.

Percy rolled his eyes as if to say, "yeah, yeah, whatever." Out loud he said, "come on, kid. I promised you a blue Cherry Coke. Last one back to the Poseidon cabin is a rotten fish!" And then the three of them burst out laughing as they ran toward the cabins and the training field beyond.


	4. Meetings and Disasters

Author's note: well, it looks like Ares was in the lead on my voting poll, so he will be Dudley's godly parent. As for some of the other questions that had been asked, you will just have to find out when you read this next chapter. Also, a big thank you to all who reviewed so far. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.

Chapter 4:

Meetings and Disasters

It was another normal day at Camp Half Blood. Well, as normal as it can get, what with grueling training with very dangerous and sharp pointy objects and all. Thalia, the daughter of Zeus, was arguing with Travis and Connor Stole, the co head counselors of the Hermes cabin as usual, the Apollo campers were practicing their archery, or shall I say shooting random arrows at random campers whenever they would walk by, and Mister D was in an even worse mood than usual. But, that was just a typical day at the training camp for heroes. However, this particular day was not typical for the three children of Poseidon. In fact, they knew they had to get up extra early in order to make it to the Empire State building and the 600th floor without the mortals spotting them. Getting to that particular floor was always tricky because the guard never knew what anyone was talking about, except for the time when Percy had asked for an audience with Zeus. Otherwise, the guard remained oblivious to any other magical activity.

Also, Harry had befriended one of the younger campers from the Athena cabin. Well, protected was more like it. You see, some of the campers from the Ares cabin could be quite mean, especially to those who were younger. This particular camper had been at Camp Half Blood for a good year and a half, but she was still only five years old. Her name was Elizabeth, but almost everyone called her Lizzie. Anyway, Harry and his older half siblings were just walking to the dining pavilion when they heard a torrent of pounding feet and said little girl crying. The 10-year-old had only known Lizzie by her honey blond hair and stormy gray eyes, but other than that, the children of Athena were difficult to keep track of. He correctly guessed that Clarisse and her siblings were tormenting the small child again. And sure enough, as the three older kids got closer, they could see the very muscular and tough looking daughter of Ares dragging the five-year-old across the ground.

Percy had been about to say something, but his younger brother beat him to it. "Clarisse Leroux!" He exclaimed. "Stop that this instant! She's just a little kid, leave her alone!"

"Or what, Hairball?" Clarisse asked menacingly.

"Stop or I'll get Percy to tell the story of how you got drenched in toilet water," Harry countered; trying not to laugh at her expression of horror.

"You wouldn't!" Clarisse cried in horror.

"Oh, trust me, I would," the 10-year-old answered calmly. "Besides, I'm half tempted to do it. And if that doesn't work, I will tell your cabin counselor, and I know that he won't like the fact that you beat people up just for fun."

Clarisse sighed in defeat. "All right, all right," she said resignedly. "Don't get your hair in a knot."

As soon as Clarisse was gone, Percy and Meg burst out laughing at what their younger brother had said. "Man! That was good, Harry," Meg told her younger brother through her laughter. "I never knew you had it in you."

"Yeah Harry," Percy said laughing, "if I had known that you were this good at blackmailing, I might have mistaken you for a Hermes camper instead."

The 10-year-old laughed and answered, "yeah well, it comes from living with my aunt, uncle, and cousin for as long as I had. Because even though I wasn't able to speak back then, I was still able to file information away in my brain and use it for later blackmailing as you call it." But before Harry could say anything else, the sobs of the five-year-old Athena camper could clearly be heard. As the three older campers approached the child, they could clearly see that she was shaken, but otherwise unharmed. Since Harry was nearest, he was the one who approached Lizzie cautiously. He knelt down beside her and gently pulled her to her feet. "Lizzie, it's okay," the 10-year-old son of Poseidon coaxed gently. "You're okay. On second thought, no you're not. Why are you all wet?" He asked gently.

"They p-pushed me into the lake and I c-can't swim. I-I'm afraid of the water." And then the five-year-old's eyes filled with fresh tears as she cried even harder. And as if she was a toddler, Lizzie lifted up her arms in the universal sign that she wanted to be picked up. Harry sighed internally, but he also knew that the poor girl had been scared to death, and so he hoisted her up; grimacing as her wet clothing touched his own orange Camp Half Blood T-shirt.

And as the little girl clung to the 10-year-old's shirt, she began to nod off. Percy couldn't help but smirk at the sight of his little brother with the five-year-old in his arms. It was too cute and it was too hard not to picture his little brother having kids of his own someday. Meg noticed the smirk playing on her older brother's face and she lightly jabbed him in the ribs to get him to stop staring. "What?" Percy said, somewhat annoyed with her.

Meg smiled. "Oh nothing," she said teasingly. "Just stop staring at your younger brother like that. He's only 10. And he's way too young to be anyone's father let alone Lizzie's."

Percy's mouth dropped open in shock as the realization of his younger sister's words sunk in. "Meg!" Percy exclaimed. "I know what you meant and that was totally disgusting! I just thought that he was good with kids, that's all."

Meg smirked teasingly. "Sure ya did," she replied, "and I'm a Pegasus."

Before Percy could answer, the head counselor of the Apollo cabin, Alex Phillips, came up beside them. For a while no one spoke, but finally Alex asked, "are you guys always like this?" And then he smiled teasingly at them and added, "because sometimes I can hear you two teasing each other like there's no tomorrow!"

Meg smiled dreamily at Alex as she answered playfully, "yeah, it's just us crazy kids of Poseidon acting silly as usual."

Alex laughed. "All right, I can live with that. I'll see you at breakfast guys."

But before Alex walked away, Percy called him back. "Hey, Alex?"

"Yes?"

"We found Lizzie by the lake this morning, and I don't think she looks too good at the moment. Harry's got her right now, but you might want to look her over after breakfast today."

Alex smiled and answered, "sure. Just have Annabeth or one of the other Athena campers bring her to the big house. I'll be working in the infirmary today, so it will be easier for me to examine her there."

But just as Alex was about to walk away, the five-year-old daughter of Athena sleepily reached out her arms toward the Apollo cabin counselor. When Alex's hand was within her reach, Lizzie grasped onto it; not wanting to let him go. Percy stifled a laugh as he watched the little girl struggle in his brother's arms and the slightly surprised expression on Alex's face. "Uh, Alex, I think Lizzie wants to go with you instead," the head counselor of Poseidon informed him. He really tried not to laugh, but it wasn't easy not to.

The head counselor of Apollo sighed inwardly, but he allowed the little girl to be transferred into his arms. Smirking pointedly at Percy, Alex said dryly, "gees, Percy, you could have dried her off first. The poor thing is soaking wet!"

"You can blame Clarisse for that," he answered wearily. "She's the one who threw Lizzie in the lake this morning." Alex just rolled his eyes and walked off toward the dining pavilion carrying a drenched Elizabeth in tow.

When Percy and his younger siblings entered, they ate in silence and quickly because they knew that their father was expecting them on Olympus in an hour's time. Shortly after they sat down, Annabeth marched over to the Poseidon table and asked somewhat angrily, "all right, Seaweed Brain, what happened to my sister? And why is she soaking wet?" Before Percy could answer, the head counselor of the Athena cabin continued, "I just talked to Alex, and he said that she was found near the lake. Did you pull any pranks on her?"

Percy sighed heavily and answered, "no, Annabeth, I didn't pull any pranks. In fact, Meg, Harry, and I were walking to breakfast when we found her. If you want to blame someone, blame the Ares cabin. They've been picking on her a lot lately, and for some strange reason, all of the little kids seemed to come to us Poseidon children for protection. So, no, Lizzie was with us because she was scared. Are you satisfied?" And then before they knew it, all three of the children of Poseidon were heading into Manhattan where they would have their meeting with their father. As they entered the Empire State building, Argus smiled and waved at them as he drove away.

Meanwhile, back in England, Dudley Dursley was sitting in the kitchen with his parents listening to their explanations with a very confused expression on his face. To suddenly realize that his own father was not Vernon Dursley was somewhat of a shock to him. "So, if what you're saying is true," Dudley said hesitantly, "then I am really related to most of Western civilization?" And then he looked even more confused as he asked, "if Vernon Dursley is not my father, then who is?"

Petunia looked at her son sadly as she answered, "nobody knows who their Olympian parent is until they are claimed."

Dudley looked at his mother who was trying not to cry. "Mum," Dudley said softly. "Why are you so sad?" Although Dudley looked tough for a 10-year-old, people who knew him knew that he deeply cared about his parents even though one of those said parents was only a step father. "Please, you're scaring me!" Dudley cried with frustration.

Finally, Petunia ran over to Dudley and hugged him tight. "I have to send you away for your own protection," she answered, her voice wavering. "It's... it's for your own good, Honey; I'm sorry." And then without warning, Mrs. Dursley began crying uncontrollably on Dudley's shoulder.

Dudley was even more confused, but he asked, "what do you mean? What is so bad that you need to send me away? Where exactly will I be going?"

Tears were streaming down her cheeks, but Dudley's mother answered, "it's the monsters. They have scented you and I have to send you away to a summer camp all the way in America. But be warned. Getting there alive is always the hardest test. Now, you leave in the morning, so I suggest that you get to bed at a decent time tonight." Dudley shot his mother another confused look, but he did as she asked. For some strange reason Dudley knew that his mother was telling the truth, but he just couldn't bring himself to believe it just yet. Sure, he had almost been killed at least four times last week, but he had always had someone there to protect him. Now that Dudley thought about it, it made sense why his best friend Pierce acted so nervous and fidgety whenever they were outside of school. He also thought about the fact that his friend always walked with a limp and for some strange reason, carried a bag of tin cans wherever he went and always asked for Dudley's apple at lunchtime. It also explained why Miss Collins had tried to attack him earlier that day.

As that was going on, all three children of Poseidon were in the throne room talking to their father. Hecate was also in the throne room because she had some important matters to discuss concerning the 10-year-old. She had blessed him and his family with the gift of magic, hoping that it would protect him, but what she hadn't counted on was the fact that the poor child would have an even bigger burden on him. Harry Potter was already a demigod because of his father, but she did not wish for him to have such a hard life ahead of him.

The goddess of magic herself was talking to the 10-year-old Harry Potter; trying to reassure him that it was his choice whether or not to keep her blessing. "This is a very hard choice for me to make," he said quietly. "I do want to know about my parents, but I don't wish to be manipulated and used for someone else's purposes. I already know that I'm famous because of what I did that night, but I don't want to be famous for this. I was horribly sick because of that stupid curse scar and although James Potter is not my real father, I know that he and my mother gave their lives to protect me. So, if you don't mind, Lady Hecate," the 10-year-old said sadly, "I wish you to remove your blessing of magic, and also the glamour charm that my mother has placed on me." After a while he added, "now that I know who my real family is, I do not wish to leave them. I trained as a demigod, and a demigod I will stay."

The goddess of magic smiled and said, "I completely understand your point, my child. But if you wish this because you are worried about the headmaster, I can assure you that he is no longer the headmaster."

Harry stared defiantly at the goddess. "I do not care about the whereabouts of Albus Dumbledore!" He cried angrily. "That man has destroyed my life and everyone in it!" The 10-year-old was starting to shake and Percy reached over and placed a protective arm around his younger brother's shoulder to calm him down. Harry never realized it, but as soon as he felt his older brother's touch; the younger one immediately turned and buried his face in Percy's shirt. He did all of this without even realizing that tears were streaming down his cheeks and soaking the front of his older brother's shirt. The 10-year-old new that Percy loved him, and he was not going to give him up without a fight.

Am I forgetting something? Oh yeah! Read and review. I'm sorry, but this chapter took forever to write!


	5. Meetings and disasters Part 2

Alright guys, the voting poll is now closed, but if you have any questions at all, don't hesitate to ask them. Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.

Chapter 5:

Meetings and Disasters Part Two

Harry continued to cry as his older half siblings did everything they could to comfort him. They knew all too well what it was like to lose a family member and it wasn't easy for them to see him like this. Both Poseidon and Hecate were frozen in shock and concern for the 10-year-old. When Hecate had blessed the Potter family, she had never imagined that Dumbledore would be so cruel as to snatch away any chances of the boy having a normal life. But as she sat here in the throne room, looking into the emerald, pain filled eyes of the young boy before her; she regretted ever doing it in the first place. "It's still your choice, child," the goddess of magic told Harry gently. "You don't have to keep your magic. But I will warn you that if you don't keep it, it will be that much easier for monsters to find you."

The 10-year-old looked at the goddess with tear filled eyes and shook his head firmly. "I don't care!" He cried. "I'd rather fight monsters every day than be manipulated. I don't like being told who I can and cannot be friends with, and I certainly do not like the fact that the teachers try to force themselves into a person's mind in order to make them bend to their will. I am sorry, Lady Hecate, but as much as I miss my real mother, I do not wish to be part of her world any longer. Please remove your blessing and my mother's glamour charm so that I might **be** able to train the way I'm supposed to." And with that, Harry fell silent and without warning, he sagged against his older brother; unaware of the fact that he was shaking horribly. However, Percy noticed how weak his younger brother had become, and he placed an arm around his middle to steady him.

Percy did not want to let his brother go for fear of him falling over, but his worries were for nothing. Poseidon, who had been silent throughout most of the meeting, finally spoke. "Harry, my son, come to me, my child," he said gently. "There's something about your mother that I should've tould you a long time ago."

When Harry heard those words, he stiffened at first, but suddenly realizing that no one was going to hurt him, he walked unsteadily, like a newborn calf toward his father. When the young demigod was close enough, Poseidon reached out and caught him before he fell to the ground. "Whoa! Easy there, kiddo," the god of the sea said quietly. "I've got you." And when Poseidon pulled his youngest son gently to his feet, his own sea green eyes looked deeply into Harry's emerald ones. And as he looked into them, Poseidon saw not only the anger and anguish, but also fear, trust, and most of all, betrayal. In addition to that, Poseidon saw something else as well. He saw an overwhelming vast of love in the young boy's heart. It was bubbling and turning; trying to fill the 10-year-old's whole being, but it was blocked by the other emotions crowding it. Without thinking, Poseidon hugged his youngest tightly and whispered gently to him in order to calm him down. "What about my mum?" Harry asked tearfully. "What do you have to tell me that I don't already know? She's dead!"

"No, son, that's what you don't understand," Poseidon said gently. "Your mom... she's not who you think she is."

"My mother is Lily Potter!" Harry cried. "She died to save me." Then an extremely confused look came over Harry's face. "Or, at least that's what I thought." And then without warning, Harry burst into tears and Poseidon held him as if he was a small child and allowed him to pour out his pain.

After a while, the god of the sea turned to Hecate and said softly but firmly, "my son truly does not wish to have your gift of magic any longer. I can see that it's really upsetting him, and he doesn't deserve that. Now, please remove it. I made a mistake. I should've trusted my own instincts instead of allowing you to help me."

The goddess of magic sighed inwardly but answered, "okay, just hold on a second while I get my things ready." Before she left, Hecate said softly, "I really and truely am sorry. I never wanted anything to happen. All I wanted was for your son to be safe."

Poseidon gave his long time friend a cold stare. "Just do what I asked you to do. I'm sorry, but I don't want to hear it right now."

Percy and Meg looked on nervously as they watched the goddess prepare to do her work. They had seen her cast spells before, and not all of them left their younger brother conscious. They watched protectively as the goddess drew a circle around Harry and began to chant in ancient Greek. As she did her chanting, the circle glowed brighter and brighter until it was almost blinding. Poseidon also noticed that his youngest son's eyes were becoming heavy, so he kept a firm hold on his middle so that he wouldn't fall. After she was done, the emerald green circle dissipated and left everyone momentarily blinded. But after a few minutes, the 10-year-old opened his eyes and gasped in amazement. "I can see!" He exclaimed. "I don't need my glasses anymore! And I'm more muscular, and I'm taller!"

When Poseidon realized what had happened, he gasped in shock. He was suddenly seeing his youngest son for who he truly was and had been before the headmaster stole him away. "Heracles!" Poseidon breathed in astonishment. "You have come back to us!" And then Poseidon gave his youngest son another bone crushing hug before releasing him.

Harry was confused, but he found that he didn't care. All he cared about was the fact that he had a family who loved him and wanted him around. But at the same time, the younger demigod felt different somehow. He could not explain it, but he felt tingly all over, as if his insides were both on fire and being hosed down at once.

Poseidon looked down at his son in concern. "Are you all right, my child?" He asked gently.

The 10-year-old looked up at his father with an expression of awe and bewilderment. "I... I don't know," Harry replied truthfully. "I... I think the rest of my powers as a demigod are coming back now that I'm no longer a wizard." And without warning, the 10-year-old collapsed to the floor; cracking his head on the marble floor. Percy rushed to his younger brother's side, gently pulling the younger boy's head into his lap in the process. Poseidon realized what was happening and told his two older children to return to camp and that he would be along shortly to have a meeting with Chiron.

Meanwhile, Dudley and his friend Pierce were on an airplane on their way to New York City where the camp was located. Since Petunia did not explain the entire story of who Dudley truly was, the satyr spent most of the trip explaining to his friend all about the Greek gods and goddesses and how they weren't really myths to explain science or the seasons. He explained that the Greek gods and goddesses were alive today because they were tied so tightly to Western civilization that Western civilization itself had become a living force rather than an abstract concept. Dudley was still having a hard time understanding everything, but his friend assured him that it sometimes took a long time before people accepted who they truly were.

The two boys came off of the airplane in John F. Kennedy's international airport and Dudley received a shock! Unknown to the two boys, Argus, the camp's head of security, was waiting for them in the white van. As I was saying, Dudley received a shock because when Argus turned toward him, Dudley was not expecting to see eyes on the man's hands, shoulders, and neck, as well as the ones in the normal places on his face. Dudley was so shocked in fact, that he was temporarily speechless. When he recovered, all he could say was, "wow!"

Pierce laughed when he saw his friend's stunned expression. "Oh, that's Argus, the camp's head of security. He may seem alarming at first, but he is really quite gentle," the satyr explained calmly. "And try not to be too nervous around mister D. He's just been in a bad mood ever since his sentencing to Camp Half Blood."

"Sentencing?" Dudley asked curiously. "It sounds like you're talking about a jail or something."

Pierce laughed and explained, "Mister D is now our camp director because he doesn't know how to stay away from wood nymphs even after his father warned him the first time. So now because of his second offense, mister D is stuck with us and no alcohol for 100 years."

Dudley looked thoughtful for a few minutes, but then he said, "isn't his full name Dionysius? Isn't he the God of wine or something like that?"

The satyr looked at his friend with a slight frown before answering, "yes, he is. But if I were you, I wouldn't be so casual about throwing those names around. Names do have power, you know." And as soon as he said that, thunder rumbled even though the sky was cloudless. And after about a half an hour, the boys finally arrived at the boundary to Camp Half Blood, which was a pine tree with a golden fleece hanging from it. Dudley looked curiously at the tree and asked, "why is there only one pine tree on the top of this hill?"

His friend suddenly became sad as he answered, "that tree, used to hold the spirit of a fellow demigod that Grover had tried to rescue many years ago. I wasn't here, but I somehow heard the story of how this tree became poisoned and how your cousin's older half-brother, Percy Jackson, had retrieved the Golden Fleece, which is what you see hanging on the lowest branch. Somehow, when the tree was healed, so was the demigod, and she was purged from the tree, but that's all I know. Come on, let's go find Chiron and tell him that you are here." But before either of them could move, a shimmering hologram of a spear and wild boar's head appeared above Dudley's head. "I'm not surprised that your father is the God of war," the satyr said softly. "You were one tough cookie back home."

Don't forget to read and review.


	6. Percy's Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Harry Potter series.

Chapter 6:

Percy's Story

As soon as Percy and Meg arrived back at camp, their younger brother had awakened and looked a little disoriented. The last thing he remembered was a slight tingly sensation before he passed out. Now, he was in the infirmary with a throbbing headache and a severe case of dizziness. It was hard for the young demigod to stay focused on anyone for very long because his head swam so much from the vertigo. However, Harry was startled when someone touched his shoulder gently. He could not lift his head, but the surprise on his face must have been obvious because Percy's voice came to him as if he was hearing it through a tube. "Relax, kid," Percy said gently. "It's only me." Then the older demigod placed a straw up to his younger brother's lips and Harry drank it eagerly. After drinking the nectar, the 10-year-old began to feel less dizzy and he was able to lift his head just enough to see his older brother manually feeding him. When Harry was done, and the glass was removed from his lips, Percy asked gently, "are you okay, kid?"

The younger demigod really didn't know how to answer. He really tried to make sense of what was going on around him, but sometimes the more he did that, the more confused he got. And all he knew right now was the fact that he had a splitting headache and all of his muscles were sore. So, he settled with, "right now, my head feels like a horse trailer ran over it and the horses helped it along."

Percy laughed at his younger brother's description of how he felt. It was kind of funny the way Harry would always compare his injuries with some sort of animal. And because he was the son of Poseidon, the animal happened to be a horse. Percy had been about to answer his brother, but instead he looked out the window of the big house at a couple of people in the distance. He tried to keep his temper in check because he recognized the beefy 10-year-old from Harry's previous home. However, he did not recognize the satyr who was with him. When Percy finally turned away from the window, he said somewhat awkwardly, "hey, Harry, I think your cousin's here, and I think he is a demigod as well because he has a satyr with him."

The 10-year-old looked at his older brother incredulously. "Oh goody!" He said somewhat sarcastically. "Just what I need, a masculine version of Clarisse. We already have enough of those, thank you very much."

This time Percy could not help it. He laughed so hard that he almost choked. "Don't let her hear you saying that, buddy, or she will be after you faster than you can say Bob's your uncle," Percy said laughing.

"Why not? It's true," the younger demigod replied.

"Because Clarisse is your cousin's half-sister," Percy answered with a hint of amusement in his voice. But then he turned serious and said, "as long as you are still here, would you like to see how Lizzie is doing?"

The younger demigod nodded eagerly. In all the excitement, he had completely forgotten about the five-year-old whom he had helped earlier that morning. So as soon as Harry became a little steadier on his feet, he and Percy went over to the bed where Lizzie was lying asleep. As soon as the Poseidon counselor approached, she stirred awake and immediately grabbed onto one of his fingers. Because Lizzie was so young, everyone, even the counselors, considered her the baby of the camp. Percy himself remembered the day she arrived and how he had personally taught her everything she knew, including how to ride a Pegasus. Lizzie had only been 3 and a half at the time, but ever since he had personally treated her injuries, the toddler regarded Percy as somewhat of a father figure. And although Lizzie was a child of Athena, she had always loved horses and loved it whenever Percy would take her for a ride on Blackjack.

Now however, Percy was gazing down at the sleeping five-year-old with a small smile on his face. He was afraid to wake her up, but he didn't realize that she was already awake. He allowed the little girl to play with his fingers for a little while longer before he sat down next to her and gave her a little hug. "Hey there Lizzie," he said softly. "How are you feeling, Big Girl? You were pretty scared earlier, weren't you?" He said gently.

The five-year-old daughter of Athena blinked and looked around. When she realized where she was, her eyes suddenly filled with tears and she looked at Percy fearfully. "I don't want to be in the hospital," she suddenly cried. "I hate hospitals! And I'm sick because of Mama," Lizzy said softly.

Harry looked at Percy questioningly. Percy must've understood his brother's look because he nodded and asked gently, "Lizzy, what do you mean, Sweetheart? Did she do something to you?"

The little girl shook her head fiersely. "No no!" she cried. "Mama's sick too. If she's sick, I'm sick."

"I'm sorry, but we still don't really understand," Harry said gently.

"Mama," Lizzy cried. "I want Mama."

"Sweetie, I'm sure your mom's just fine. Now just calm down," Percy told the 5-year-old softly. "You'll be fine. Look, you have me and Harry and Meg, plus Annabeth and your siblings who love you." But even as he said it, Percy suddenly realized what Lizzy's words meant. Her mom was Athena and Lizzy was her daughter. If there was something wrong with Athena, then Lizzy being so young, would feel the effects of whatever Athena was suffering from.

"But if that's the case," he thought, "then how come Annabeth isn't affected?" Percy hugged the little girl closer as she cried. "Lizzie," he said softly. "Don't be scared. You will go back to your cabin in a few minutes. You were only brought here because Meg and I weren't sure if you were hurt or not. We only wanted to make sure that you would be all right. It's okay, Sweetie, you're safe. And I can assure you that your mom's in good hands."

And just as suddenly, Lizzie smiled up at the teenager and asked, "Will you tell me a story, Percy?"

Percy smiled gently. "Which story would you like to hear?" He asked the five-year-old gently.

She smiled back at him. "Half Blood Hill," she said simply. Percy had told her the story of how the daughter of Zeus got turned into a pine tree many times, but the five-year-old never got tired of hearing it. And just as Percy began his story, Dudley was getting settled in the Ares cabin.

The day had passed quickly and before the campers knew it, it was already dinnertime. Since Dudley was new to camp, he was confused as to why there was a huge fire pit in the middle of the dining pavilion. He was even more surprised when everyone in the camp came to the fire to scrape bits of their meals into it. Dudley really did not know what to do, so he just stood there until one of his half siblings nudged him none too gently in the ribs. "You've got to burn part of your meal as an offering to the gods. Don't you know this already, Punk?"

One of the other Ares campers glared scoldingly at their half-sister as they said, "now, Clarisse, he's just learning our ways. The boy probably didn't even realize who he was until recently. Isn't that right?" The older camper asked Dudley as he turned toward him.

"N-no, sir," Dudley stammered. He usually wasn't scared of anything, but Dudley had to admit that even though these campers were his half brothers and sisters, they made him a little nervous.

Later that night, when Harry and his older siblings were in their cabin, he asked the question that had been bothering him all day. Poseidon had said that he had come back to them, but the 10-year-old didn't really know what he meant. Did it mean that Harry was meant to stay with Poseidon? Was Lily Potter his real mother after all? These questions were spinning around in the 10-year-old's mind and he was extremely confused. Harry was confused because even as a sick seven-year-old, he had recognized Percy, not by sight, but by his aura. Even then, the younger demigod felt that Percy had been familiar to him, but couldn't remember why or how. It was also the same thing with Percy's mom, Sally. She also had seemed familiar, as if she had always loved him even though she didn't know him. But she also seemed sad, as if something or someone who had been very precious had been stolen from her.

Since it was only nine o'clock, Percy was still awake, working on some ancient Greek lesson plans that he would be teaching to the younger campers that next morning. Meg had been unusually tired after that day's events, so she went to bed early. Harry was tired, but he found that he could not fall asleep due to all of the questions swimming around in his mind. So when he saw Percy marking his page with a yellow highlighter and placing the papers in a folder, the younger demigod called his older brother over to him.

When Percy took in the worried expression on his younger brother's face, he asked gently, "what's up?"

"When Dad told me that I had finally come back, what did he mean? He said, Heracles, you have finally come back to us! But, I'm confused. My name is Harry, not Heracles."

Percy looked like he understood something and replied gently, "actually, kid," he said softly, "Heracles is in fact your full given name. We just used Harry as a shortened version or nickname."

The 10-year-old was confused. "What do you mean?" He asked.

And then to Harry's utter surprise, Percy's eyes filled with tears as he answered, "I have a story to tell you," he told his younger brother, "and it might help you to understand what really happened." And then without warning, Percy wrapped his younger brother in a tight hug as the tears streamed silently down his cheeks.

Sorry about leaving it there, but I just figured that this was a good place to stop. What will Percy tell the 10-year-old? Are there even more secrets to the Potter and Jackson family than anyone else realizes? Anyway, read and review.


	7. Secrets Revealed

Author's note: most of this chapter is going to be a flashback. So if there's any confusion about this, let me know. As always, don't be afraid to ask questions. Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.

Chapter 7:

The Flashback

To Harry's surprise, Percy's eyes filled with tears as he said, "I have a story to tell you," he told his younger brother, "and I think it will help you to understand what really happened."

And after giving his younger brother a tight hug, Percy pulled away, and for the first time, Harry was at a loss for words. He had never seen his older brother act that way before, not even when he had to hold up the sky when he was 14. Hades, he didn't even act that way when he defeated the Titan lord, Kronos earlier that spring. And yet, here was Percy Jackson, holder of the sky, and hero of Olympus, crying his eyes out over something that happened almost 11 years ago. The 10-year-old scooted closer to his older brother and touched his shoulder gently. When the older boy did not speak, the younger one asked, "hey, what's wrong, man?"

Percy sniffed and answered, "I'm fine, it's just that when it comes to you... well... I just can't help feeling slightly over emotional over you."

The 10-year-old was confused. "What do you mean?" He asked gently.

Percy looked at his younger brother with a mixture of sorrow and joy on his face. "Harry, there's another reason why Dad sent me to get you from your aunt and uncle's house," Percy said gently. "He gave me the excuse that you wouldn't be able to trust anyone except for me. However, when I spent more time with you before you and I left to come back to America, I began to realize that not only was it important to our dad that you were safe, but for some unexplained reason, it was also important to me. It was probably more important to me than it should've been. But that doesn't matter anymore. What matters now is what happened a very long time ago, before I was even sent to rescue you. And it happened right here in Manhattan." Before Harry could speak, Percy began telling his younger brother the strangest story he had ever heard.

It was July 31st, 2002. 29-year-old Sally Jackson was lying in a hospital bed, getting ready to have a baby. The labor pains were terrible, but Sally didn't care about that. All she cared about was the fact that she would have a second child to love and protect, and 5, almost 6-year-old Percy would have a new brother or sister to love in his own way. Sally thought about her oldest child as she pushed through the pain. She thought about the two of them and how they would go to the beach every summer for a vacation. And when it was all over, and the sounds of the infant's cries reached her ears, Sally knew instantly that her new born child was a boy. "A second son," she thought. "Thank you, Poseidon."

"I'd say you're welcome, but there's really no need for you to thank me, Sally," a familiar voice said from just off to her right.

Sally nearly choked on her own spit as she stared up at the god of the sea in shock. The cord that had connected the newborn to Sally had been cut, and Poseidon was holding the baby as if he was made of glass rather than flesh. When the infant cried, Poseidon placed him in Sally's arms, but not before gazing lovingly into the infant's face where he saw his own sea green eyes and his curly jet black hair. "He looks strong," Sally whispered as the baby's head found his mother's chest and began to nurse.

Poseidon smiled. "Yes, he most certainly is," he answered, "and for this reason a lone, he shall be named Heracles, after the mighty Heracles in the stories. However, he is better known by his Roman name, Hercules. I must go now, but remember that I love you and stay safe." And just like that, Poseidon was gone.

It was at least three weeks later that anything unusual happened. Little Heracles, or Harry for short, was practically being smothered by his older brother Percy. Although Percy was only six years old, he had never been unkind to anyone. Sally was a little worried that he would be a little bit jealous of his infant brother, but surprisingly he wasn't jealous at all. In fact, he loved him to pieces. But being that Percy was only six years old, there wasn't much that he was really able to do for the baby. However, Sally would occasionally allow him to hold his brother and play with him.

That was exactly what Percy was doing now. All three of them were at the beach enjoying the last month of summer before Percy had to go back to school. Sally had packed a picnic lunch along with her famous chocolate chip cookies. They weren't yet blue because she wasn't married to Gabe yet. Anyway, Percy was splashing the baby with tiny little waves making him laugh. The baby's laughter was contagious and Percy couldn't help but laugh with his infant brother. When Percy picked him up, he had to be very careful. He remembered that his mother had told him that Harry's head and neck were still very unstable and needed to be supported. As Percy got the baby situated, he heard a click and jumped and saw his mother with her camera raised. Sally laughed and said, "if that's not a Kodak moment, I don't know what is."

Percy grimaced at his mother. "Mama," he whined, "you scared me."

Sally smiled. "I'm sorry honey, but it was just too cute the way you were holding him. I couldn't resist taking a picture." Then as if by instinct, Sally looked at the baby and sniffed the air around him. "Pheww! I think somebody needs changing!" And without another word, the three of them went back into the cabin that they had rented every summer since Percy was a baby.

What happened next was completely unexpected. How this happened was a complete mystery to anyone who had searched the area. Before, the air had been warm and pleasant, but just as suddenly, it became chilling and evil. Percy stood frozen in shock when he saw what was going on. An old man with the strangest clothes he had ever seen stepped into view. The old man had the longest hair and beard that Percy had ever seen on anyone. Not even Poseidon's hair and beard was as long as the old man's. Percy shivered involuntarily as he looked the old man up and down. He radiated power and his eyes were twinkling in a way that said, "I have power, but I want more." When Sally came back outside with the baby, Percy could do nothing but watch as the old man raised what looked like a stick, and Sally Jackson lay unconscious as her three-week-old son was ripped from her arms.

When she came to, Poseidon was bending over her and trying to heal her injuries. "Someone... someone stole... someone kidnapped Heracles!" Sally cried sadly. Then without warning, tears fell down her cheeks as an overwhelming sense of loss came over her. "They took the baby. They took him away from me, and now I won't ever see him again!"

Poseidon gazed at his young lover with a mixture of sorrow and compassion. It broke his heart to see her like this, but there was nothing that he could say to help her. He had just seen Percy, and he looked just as miserable as his mother. Poseidon could tell that Percy loved his brother dearly and was devastated by what had happened. "I understand how you feel, Sally," Poseidon said gently. "Harry was and still is my son as well as yours. Even if it takes a million years, we will find him."

Sally sniffled and asked, "you promise?"

Poseidon smiled a sad smile. "I swear on the River Styx that our youngest son will be found." As soon as he said that, thunder rumbled in the distance.

Meanwhile, the three-week-old infant was being handled very roughly by the old man and he was practically thrust into the arms of a young woman who had deep red hair and emerald green eyes. Her demeanor was kind, but she looked reproachful at the old man who had given her the infant. "Albus," Lily said with a sigh. "What you did was wrong. I can't steal another's child for the sake of your stupid prophecy. I can't do it. I..."

"Enough!" Dumbledore said sharply. "You will do exactly as I tell you because if you don't, I will have no choice but to force you to comply with my wishes. Now, let me give you false memories to help you believe that Harry James Potter is your own son and not Sally Jackson's." And that was exactly what Albus Dumbledore did. He not only placed false memories in Lily and James Potter's heads, but he also wiped out any memories that Sally Jackson ever had about her newborn son. This was of course to prevent her from ever looking for him. What he hadn't counted on however, was his enchantments backfiring. Because, instead of Lily and James performing the memory charms, they raised the infant as their own until the day they were killed. Even though Lily and James went to Hogwarts School, they refused to treat an innocent child badly. In fact, in order to protect the child, they had placed a glamour charm on him to make him look more like James. And since Poseidon was Lily's patron, she apologized profusely for doing what she had done. She had done it only to protect the child.

When Percy came out of his memories, Harry stared at him with his mouth hanging open. He was angry that the headmaster would do something so cruel, but he was not surprised. And then his own eyes filled with tears as the meaning of Percy's story finally hit him. The 10-year-old hugged his brother as his tears fell on his shoulder. "So, you are really my full brother? You're not just my half brother?" He asked.

Percy nodded in the affirmative and then he explained, "that was the main reason why Dad wanted me to come and get you instead of Grover or Annabeth. Even after Lily and James were forced to raise you, Dad knew who you truly were. He promised our mother that he would look for you if it took a million years." So in answer to his younger brother's unspoken question, Percy said gently, "both of your biological parents are still alive, Harry. Although Lily and James Potter raised you for 15 months, they were not your real parents. Your real mother is also my mother. What I'm trying to tell you, kid is that your real mother is Sally Jackson, and your true last name is not Potter, but it's Jackson. And you are my biological brother." After that, Percy just sat with his younger brother and hugged the stuffing out of him and Harry did the same.

After a while, Harry voiced another concern that had been on his mind ever since he and Percy had visited Lizzy in the big house. What she had said about her and Lady Athena both being sick at the same time and in the same way bothered him. But at the same time, it made perfect sense. Although it wasn't very common for a demigod to feel the effects of their godly parent's illnesses, it was still possible, especially if the illness was strong. "Percy, I'm kind of worried about Lizzy," Harry said suddenly. "Do you think that she was just scared about being in the infirmary?"

Percy sighed heavily and answered, "Lizzy's pretty perceptive and yes, she was scared, but no. This time, I truly think she was trying to tell us something. I agree with you Harry," Percy said gently. "I'm worried as well. I just don't understand why the rest of them aren't sick."

Harry gave his brother a half smile. "That's what I'm trying to figure out," he told him. "Maybe it's the nature of her illness, but I'm not so sure. Maybe you could talk to Dad about this? I'm going to sleep."

Meanwhile, Athena was in the throne room finishing some blue prints she was doing for the new temple she wanted built. She thought she had been a lone until she saw a figure smiling at her from across the room. Athena was so tired that her vision was blurry, so she couldn't see properly. When the figure spoke, Athena immediately recognized who it was. She was too tired to do anything and when she stood up, her legs almost gave out. When she finally walked closer, Athena found herself looking up into the sea green eyes of Poseidon. He was gazing down at her with concern as he saw her face. He couldn't help it. His niece looked paler than usual and she could hardly walk. Poseidon gently rested a hand on her shoulder. "Are you feeling all right, Niece?" he asked softly. "You don't look so good. Do you want me to get Apollo to examine you?"

Athena tried to say that she was fine, but she threw up instead. She didn't realize it, but she had also been dizzy. Finally she managed to say, " Help me, Uncle. I can't walk." And as carefully as if she was a newborn baby, Poseidon lifted Athena into his arms and carried her toward the infirmary.

Review, review, review.


	8. Returning Memories

I'm sorry about the confusion and I hope that this next chapter will help to clear things up a little bit. You see, no one has ever written any stories about Percy and hairy ever being full brothers while being demigods. So, I thought I would try it out and see if it would work. As always, do not hesitate to ask questions. Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson or Harry Potter series.

Chapter 8:

Returning Memories

On Olimpus, it was well after midnight. Athena was still in Apollo's care and her fever was down, but Poseidon was still worried. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, he found himself thinking about her more and more. When any of the Olympions would ask him about it, he claimed that he was just an uncle concerned for his sick niece and nothing more. But when he was a lone, Poseidon allowed his true feelings to come forth. It was then when he had carried Athena to the infirmary that Poseidon realized that he loved her not just as his niece; she meant everything to him. And Poseidon knew that nothing would ever change that.

But he also knew that she would be fine and so he went to check on the mortal world for a while.

As the youngest son of Poseidon was trying to process everything that Percy had told him, Sally Jackson was overcome with emotion as the memories that had been taken from her suddenly came flooding back. She remembered lying in the hospital and she remembered when Poseidon had placed the infant into her arms. She also remembered what she had said. She remembered that she had said that the baby had looked strong, just like his father. Then all too soon, she remembered the day at the beach and how the infant had been taken from her after she had been knocked out. When that particular memory came over her, Sally immediately felt an overwhelming sense of loss and she began to weep bitterly.

Poseidon usually didn't watch over the lives of mortals, but this time, he felt that he needed to. He knew that because Dumbledore had been banished to the Muggle world, both Sally and Percy's true memories would return to them eventually. He had been watching in the shadows when the old coot placed the false memories inside of his lover and oldest child. When he had gone, Poseidon had tinkered around with the old man's Magic a little bit so that when the time came when Harry wanted to know more about his true heritage, the false memories would start to fade away, replaced by the original ones. Poseidon had also watched as his youngest had been placed on the doorstep of number 4 Privet Drive. He could do nothing then except to leave behind a letter of his own, which Petunia should have found along with the letter from her sister. But Poseidon wasn't worried about that. He could sense Sally's sadness and so he went to her.

Meanwhile, Petunia Dursley was sorting through some old photo albums and other things up in their attic when she came across a letter that had been similar to her sister's. Curious, Petunia opened it and began to read. The further she read, the more shocked she became. The letter was as follows.

The gods, Mount Olympus, 600th floor, the Empire State building, New York City, New York.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,

you do not know me, but I thought I would take this opportunity to write this letter to you. I am writing not only to explain some things, but also to warn you. The warning is this. Whatever you do, stay on your guard at all times. There is a certain mortal who has cheated death and he is out to wreak more havoc. Be careful of him, for he is very tricky and manipulative. And now for the explanation.

The baby whom this particular mortal tried to kill is neither your nephew, nor your sister's child. Although I am Lily's patron, she did not ask me to restore her ability to bear children. Yes, you heard that right. Your sister Lily was hit with a curse when she was 16, leaving her barren. The child of whom I speak is named Heracles after the hero in the stories. You would know him better as Hercules. Anyway, this particular child is not only my son, but he is also the son of a mortal lover of mine by the name of Sally Jackson. My son is not a wizard, but Hecate, the goddess of magic, has blessed him with her powers. She hoped that it would protect him, but instead, the mortal I had mentioned before, Albus Dumbledore, has placed false memories within your sister and you as well.

The blood protection did not protect my son because Lily Potter was not his mother. When Dumbledore placed my son in your care, I stayed hidden in the shadows and waited for him to leave. Once he did, I tinkered around with the magic so that when the blood protection would fall, you and your husband would regain your true memories and personalities. Do not be discouraged by these words. I have watched you as a child. I have seen the jealousy that you had toward your sister and I have seen your regrets. But just know this. Whatever you have done in the past is no longer an issue. I always knew that one day you would come back to your senses and ask for forgiveness and so I have granted it.

Have faith, my little Petunia, because not everything is as black-and-white as it seems.

Signed,

the earth shaker

Almost without thinking, Petunia instinctively touched the Trident pendant hanging from her neck. Now that Lily was dead, the pendant had been given to her as a keepsake. And when Petunia read the letter again, she knew instantly who had written it. "Poseidon!" She breathed in astonishment. "All this time, he had been trying to warn me," she thought sadly, "and I didn't listen."

Meanwhile, Poseidon was with Sally trying to calm her down. She was crying even harder now as her true memories assaulted her mind. "I can't believe that I was tricked," she cried sadly. "He was just a baby and I could do nothing to help him." Percy was heartbroken."

Poseidon hugged Sally close to him. "Sally," he said gently. "It's okay. Hairy is just fine now. That was 10 years ago."

"I know, but it still hurts," she said softly. "Even though I couldn't remember who he was, I still felt that something was missing for a very long time." And then just as an afterthought, Sally asked, "does Petunia know that Harry is not her nephew?"

"Yes, she does," Poseidon replied gently. "I wrote a letter to her at the same time her sister did. Although I could not interfere, I felt that I needed to explain things and warn her to be careful."

"And did she listen to you?" Sally asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

Poseidon laughed. "I don't think she did at first, but that's just how Lily's sister is. She does something stupid first and asks questions later," he said amusedly.

Sally suddenly laughed. "It sounds like Percy," she said laughing.

Poseidon smiled and answered, "yes, but after his true memories came back to him, Percy has really grown up. I've been watching him, and he takes his counseling duties very seriously." And then Poseidon laughed as he added, "don't get me wrong. Percy can be a smart mouth when he wants to, but I feel that he only does it when he feels that it's necessary."

Sally smiled. "Like you," she said fondly. "I guess I also have a bit of a stubborn streak, and I guess that is the reason why you had always been attracted to me." Poseidon smiled, but didn't say anything. He just nodded silently as he watched Sally drift into sleep. When she had awakened, he had gone.

Meanwhile, Dudley was having a hard time falling asleep. Although he was very young when his cousin came to live with him and his parents, he had also been affected by the headmaster's evil tricks. But now, as he was lying awake in the Ares cabin, Dudley couldn't help but feel a sense of overwhelming sorrow, guilt, and sadness at what he had done. Although his parents were not Harry's blood relatives, Dudley was still Harry's cousin on the godly side of the family. Although it didn't really count, Dudley didn't care. Harry was still family, and Dudley was determined to make it up to his cousin in any way possible. He now understood the hardships that Harry had to go through while under the influence of a high fever. He understood how difficult it must have been for his cousin to take care of himself, let alone do all the chores in the house. "I swear, hairy," Dudley thought to himself, "if there is any way that I can make it up to you, please let me. I was horrible to you back then because I didn't understand how ill you were. I certainly didn't understand how difficult it was for you to do anything, even feeding your self. What I did was inexcusable, and I hope that you can forgive me."

Dudley's restlessness was such that the Ares cabin counselor, Bill Weasley, went over to him. The red haired cabin counselor knelt beside the 10-year-old and looked at him with concern. "What's wrong, Duds?" He asked gently. "I've never seen you so restless before. Is something bothering you?"

Dudley wanted to answer, but he wasn't sure how to. The guilt he felt was eating him up inside, and whenever he tried to speak, a lump formed in his throat and he had to fight hard against the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes. Even though Dudley was a son of the war God, he could not stand to bring any more heartbreak or carnage into his or anyone else's life. Looking up at his twenty something half-brother, Dudley finally lost the battle with his emotions and began to cry silently. Bill Weasley said nothing as his younger half-brother cried into his shoulder.

Finally, Dudley told the story of how he had always been mean to his cousin for no particular reason other than the fact that he was not normal. He had always believed that abnormal people were crazy and therefore needed to be picked on. However, as Dudley told his story, he realized that normal and abnormal were just relative terms and that nobody was what anyone would call normal. "When I started to notice things such as my English teacher having long claws instead of fingers, I began to fully appreciate how difficult Harry's life truly was. He did not know of his heritage back then because he was vulnerable and very sick with a high fever that never seemed to leave him. All those times I could have helped him and I chose to ridicule him instead," Dudley said sadly. "If only Harry knew," Dudley said softly, "if only I could tell him how sorry I am for treating him the way I did."

Bill ruffled Dudley's hair affectionately and answered gently, "I think, kiddo that Harry already knows how you feel. But if it makes you feel better, you should go and talk to him. Now, it's late, and you should get some sleep. You don't want to get hurt at training tomorrow." And as the head counselor of the Ares cabin rose from the floor, he ruffled his younger brother's hair one last time before getting into his own bed and falling asleep instantly.

But Dudley tossed and turned in a demigod dream. He was still in camp, but his dream self was actively searching for someone. He was walking through the camp and it didn't take very long for him to find his destination. Being that he was in a dream, Dudley was able to slip easily into the Poseidon cabin without being noticed. At least, that's what he thought until he saw his cousin tossing and turning in a demigod dream of his own. It must've been the same one, because Dudley found that he could easily communicate with his cousin through their mind's mouth. With their mind's ear, each was able to hear the other. So when Dudley came closer, Harry suddenly spoke. "What are you doing here?"

Dudley stepped forward and answered, "I know you don't want to hear this, but I have been thinking about our earlier lives, and I want you to know how truly and deeply sorry I am for causing you pain and misery. You did not deserve that, as you were already suffering from disabilities that everyone thought were irreversible. I was too young to remember when you came, but I will tell you this. I was not in my right mind when I treated you so horribly, and for that, I'm sorry. If it hadn't been for the false blood protection, I would have treated you like a brother. Anyway, I hope that you and I can start over. I want to make it up to you in any way possible. Because, after all, you are still my cousin, even if it is only on the godly side of our family. I know that technically doesn't count, but I don't care. I just hope that one day you can forgive me for acting like such a jerk to you."

Harry's dream self met his cousin's earnest gaze and saw something that he thought he would never see. He saw not only sorrow and regret, he also saw a fragile little boy who had been tricked at a very young age. But most of all, Harry saw love shining in his cousin's eyes and he knew instantly that his cousin was sincere about making amends. "All right, Dudley," the 10-year-old son of Poseidon said gently, "I know this was difficult for you and I'm glad that you wanted to talk to me about it. I forgive you your faults and I am willing to make amends with you. Because, I agree with you. Although you treated me horribly, I had loved and still love you no matter what. Now go to sleep and I will talk to you in the morning." And with that, both of the boys came out of their demigod dreams and lay awake for a long time.

Don't forget to review.


	9. A strange talk with Chiron

I'm sorry it took me so long. Things have been crazy lately and I wasn't really in the mood for doing any writing. Thank you to everyone who reviewed so far. Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.

Chapter 9:

An Interesting Talk with Chiron

The next morning Harry found that he was very groggy despite the fact that he had been in bed since nine o'clock the previous evening. It took both Percy and Meg to wake him up for breakfast. In fact, Meg resorted to drenching her younger brother with a bucket of icy water. Usually the children of Poseidon were able to stay dry because of their powers over water, but not when they were half asleep like Harry was. He shivered when the icy water touched his skin and he sat up and glared at his older siblings. "What the Hades did you guys do that for?" Harry asked irritably. He scowled even more ferociously when he saw his older sister and brother laughing at him. "Come on guys, seriously!"

"It's almost time for breakfast," Percy said laughing. "You don't want to be late, do you?" But when Percy got a better look at his younger brother's face, his expression softened and became concerned. "Hey kid," Percy said gently, "are you feeling okay? You look like you're about to puke."

The 10-year-old shook his head as if to clear it and answered, "yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I had one of my demigod dreams last night and my cousin Dudley was in it. He and I must have had the same dream because we talked about some things."

Meg gently laid her hand on her younger brother's shoulder. "What kinds of things did you boys talk about?" She asked gently. When Harry looked up at his older sister, he saw nothing but her love and concern for him. He greatly appreciated it, especially because he had been abused for 4 and a half years of his life. "Harry," Meg said gently, "we need to know because we want to help you make sure that you're not getting yourself into a trap. What did Dudley say to you?"

The 10-year-old was hesitant, but finally he answered, "Dudley told me that he was also under the headmaster's evil enchantment when he was young. He was so young in fact that his parents' treatment of me was considered normal, so when he was old enough, he started treating me the same way that they had. My cousin was so young when I went to live with them that he didn't remember that his parents were not related to me at all. He also apologized to me for treating me the way he had in the past. He told me that he wanted to talk to me sometime after breakfast. It's just weird. When I ask about my heritage you tell me this strange story about how you and I are full brothers," Harry said, pointing to Percy. "And now my cousin and my aunt Petunia are claiming that they were under some sort of memory charm. If that's true, then weren't you also placed under that same memory charm? I just don't understand it. If it was a memory charm, it must've broken somehow when I asked about my true heritage. Also, when the blood wards fell, everyone in the Dursley household had somehow come to their senses. How could all of this happen just by me asking a simple question?"

Percy suddenly looked very serious and said gently, "I think, kid that you and I should have a little talk with Chiron and our father. It might clear some things up for us. Would you be willing to do that if I can get a hold of Dad?" Harry nodded his head and the older boy hugged him tightly. "Harry, I know this is incredibly confusing for you," Percy said gently, "but just remember this. Your older sister and I, no matter what happens, we love you very much and we will never leave you."

The 10-year-old smiled and hugged his older brother. "I know that and I appreciate it," he replied. "I just wish that for once, things would make sense." Then Harry laughed and said teasingly, "even the Oracle of Delphi is easier to understand than my pitiful life, and that's saying something considering that I didn't have much of a life until you rescued me." The three of them laughed as they walked through the camp to the dining pavilion.

On their way in, the older kids were greeted by the extremely energetic five-year-old Elizabeth. Ever since she had been at camp, the little five-year-old considered the three children of Poseidon her favorite campers, and Percy just happened to be one of her favorite counselors; except for her older sister Annabeth of course. So as soon as they walked in to the pavilion, Little Lizzie took a flying leap into the teenager's arms. Percy was surprised, but he smiled when he recognized the youngest daughter of Athena smiling back at him. "Good to see you too, sweetie," Percy told the five-year-old as he laughed slightly. "What's got you so excited, huh?"

The little girl wiggled a little in Percy's arms as he gently teased her hair, making her giggle. "Are you going to teach me how to ride the horseys today?"

Percy smiled at the five-year-old. "It's on my schedule, so I guess, yeah I am," he answered. As the campers moved through the line to get their food, the little girl clung to Percy's neck. Although she was feeling better and less frightened from being thrown in the lake a couple of days ago, Lizzie was still afraid of the camper who had done it to her. Percy had also noticed that once the little girl became attached to something or someone, it was difficult for her to separate from them. Percy couldn't be sure, but the way the five-year-old jumped into his arms and wouldn't let go was a sign that Lizzie had much more than just dyslexia and ADHD. The little girl also had what was called separation anxiety, and a severe case of it at that.

He also knew this because after he had first met her almost 2 years ago, Annabeth told him that after he had left for the night, Lizzie had cried for almost the entire time. In fact, the time that Lizzie had the separation anxiety the worst was when Percy went to fight Kronos. But nobody thought of it that way back then. Everyone was worried, and so it was only natural to feel antsy and sad. But poor little Lizzie had it the worst. The whole time Percy had been gone, she cried so much that she made herself sick and Alex had to nurse her back to health. When Percy had come back, Alex had told him about what had happened to the youngest Athena camper and that how he had also suspected that she had separation anxiety problems. The older boys had talked to Chiron about their concerns and he agreed that the child did indeed have separation anxiety problems. He told Percy and Alex not to worry because he would work with the child on how to deal with it.

Now that Lizzie was five, she was dealing with her separation anxiety much better than she had in the past. She never felt the need to follow Percy wherever he went anymore. And the only times she felt anxious were the times when some of the older campers would tease her and bully her. But now she was with him because she had had a nightmare the night before and she needed to be close to somebody.

Percy seemed to understand the real reason for Lizzie's wanting to be near him, and he asked gently, "Lizzie, did you have another nightmare last night?" And just as suddenly, the little girl's eyes filled with tears and she buried her face in the Poseidon counselor's shirt. Percy gently brushed away the five-year-old's tears as he hugged her closer. "Oh, Lizzie," he whispered gently. "It's okay child. Nothing will happen to you. Shhh, it's okay. You're safe, kiddo."

Just then, Meg spoke up and asked, "Awe, Percy what did you do? I swear you have a talent for making this poor kid cry."

Percy shot his sister a half amused half exasperated glance before replying, "me? I didn't do anything. Lizzy just happens to have a need to be close to us whenever she gets scared." And just to prove his point, Little Elizabeth snuggled closer in the teenager's arms and Percy murmured quietly to her, calming her down. Just as his sister opened her mouth to retort, Percy suddenly asked, "where's Harry? I haven't seen him since we got in line." Meg looked around the open-air pavilion, but then she shook her head as if to tell her brother that she didn't know.

Meanwhile, the 10-year-old son of Poseidon was over by the Ares table. It appeared that Dudley really wanted to talk to him, so he found himself standing at the edge of the table. He did not sit down however because he remembered that it was hugely disrespectful to sit at another God's table without their permission. So, Harry remained standing as he talked with his cousin. Dudley had personally apologized for all of his wrongdoing and he hoped that the raven haired 10-year-old would forgive him. It appeared that Harry had indeed forgiven him because the boys were high-fiving each other and giving each other very macho and manly one armed hugs. They were, as most Americans would call it, acting like dufuses. The raven haired 10-year-old also told Dudley in a whisper that the enchantment that Dumbledore had placed on everyone was starting to break. He explained that it was doing this because he had finally asked about his true heritage and parentage. The raven haired 10-year-old warned Dudley not to say anything because he still wasn't sure if it was really true or not. He still needed to talk to Chiron and figure some things out. Dudley promised that he wouldn't say anything and his raven haired cousin walked over to the Poseidon table just as his older siblings were about to get up and look for him.

Later that day, Harry walked into the big house looking for the centaur. He found him in his usual spot at the pinochle table on the wraparound porch. But the strange thing was that Chiron was alone this time. He was playing solitaire and looking like he wasn't getting very far. Harry cleared his throat. "Um, Chiron?" He asked softly. "May I talk to you?"

The bearded centaur smiled kindly. "Ahh, yes you may, my child," he answered. "What is it you wish to speak of?"

Harry looked somewhat sheepish. He really wasn't sure how to ask his question in a way that wouldn't rouse suspicion. "Well, you see, it's complicated," the youngest son of Poseidon replied awkwardly. "In fact, I'm not really sure how to ask you this without sounding weird." Chiron chuckled softly, but didn't say anything. Finally, the 10-year-old blurted out, "how come when I asked about my true heritage, everyone, including Percy, was remembering things differently? Is Sally Jackson really my mother? Lily Potter was never my mother? What's going on?"

Chiron looked at the raven haired boy, and in a very serious voice he said, "Harry, I am going to tell you something that your father told me. But you have to promise that you won't say anything until you get confirmation from your father on what I am about to tell you. Do you understand?" The centaur looked so serious that the 10-year-old nodded vigorously to show that he understood. When the centaur and the raven haired boy went into the big house and into his office for more privacy, Chiron began to tell the strangest story that the 10-year-old had ever heard.

Mwa-ha-ha! An evil cliffhanger. But there is a reason for it. This story is also a mystery, so it wouldn't be right to give everybody the answers right away. If there is anyone who can guess what Chiron will tell Harry in a review, that person will get mentioned in the next chapter as a minor character and they will also get a virtual cookie. Good luck guessing and review. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I personally had a lot of fun writing this one.


	10. Chiron's Tale

Author's note: this chapter has been giving me a little bit of trouble, so I am going to rewrite it before I post it. Again, most of this chapter will be a flashback, so if anyone has any questions, feel free to ask me. Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Harry Potter series.

Chapter 10:

Chiron's Tale

When the 10-year-old son of Poseidon and the old centaur went into the office for more privacy, the old centaur began to tell the youngest son of Poseidon the strangest story he had ever heard. Harry tried to listen, but he had so many questions that it was difficult for him to pay attention. Chiron finally noticed this and said gently, "I know you have questions, my child, but in order for me to answer them, I must tell this story in its entirety or it won't make any sense to you." So for the next half an hour, the 10-year-old remained silent while the old centaur told his story.

It was shortly after Poseidon left the hospital in Manhattan that he teleported himself into the camp's borders. Some of the campers bowed to him as he walked purposefully toward the big house. Poseidon did not usually come to Camp Half Blood unless he had a very good reason to do so. And since his third child had recently been born; that warranted a good reason for him to pay a visit to the old centaur, Chiron. Although he did not like to admit it, Poseidon was extremely frightened for his youngest son. He was not a seer by any means, but when he had held his newborn son, Heracles Jackson, Poseidon could sense that he was very powerful; more powerful even than his older brother Percy. It was that fact alone that scared Poseidon enough to ask for help. What parent wouldn't ask for help and advice? When Chiron opened the door to the big house and saw Poseidon standing there, he looked momentarily shocked. But Chiron quickly got over his shock and allowed the Lord of the sea to enter the house. "Lord Poseidon," Chiron said respectfully, "what can I do for you?"

Poseidon looked around to make sure that nobody was listening in. After a while, he answered, "I came here because I need your help. My youngest son is only a newborn, but I could sense that he was very powerful even for a child of the big three. I fear that monsters will find him sooner rather than later. So I am asking you. Can you please make an exception and allow Heracles to stay at the training camp?"

Chiron was taken aback at the desperation in the sea king's eyes. He looked not only fearful, but also like he was going to start crying any minute. It was clear that Poseidon loved all of his children dearly and he didn't want to lose any of them. "Lord Poseidon, I wish I could take him now for your sake, but he is too young," the old centaur replied gently. "The other campers wouldn't even know what to do with him. Besides, the child still needs his mother. I could not take him away from Sally now; she would be heartbroken." Then the old centaur added gently, "however, I do understand how you must be feeling. I'll tell you what I will do. I will keep an eye on things and let you know if anything happens. If it has, good or bad, I will do what I can to help your youngest."

Poseidon thanked the old centaur and arrived back on Olympus just in time for a Council meeting. The meeting was long, boring, and everybody argued as usual. It was after the meeting when someone appeared next to Poseidon, startling him. Poseidon turned around sharply and came face to face with the Goddess of witchcraft herself, Hecate. It was not very well known, but Hecate and Poseidon were good friends even though he didn't always trust her motives. "May I help you with something?" Poseidon asked softly. "How did you get in here anyway?"

Hecate smiled softly and answered, "I followed you and I kind of overheard the conversation you had with Chiron. If I may, there is another solution to your problem," she said.

"And what is that?" Poseidon asked suspiciously. "We may be good friends, but that doesn't mean I always trust your motives." But reluctantly, Poseidon listened to what the minor goddess had in mind for her solution. She explained that her blessing on his son would greatly reduce the attacks he would have when he became old enough to fight. She also explained that with her blessing of magic, some of Harry's true powers would be somewhat blocked until he reached adulthood. Poseidon did not like it, but he felt that he had no choice but to accept Hecate's help. "I do not like it, but I suppose there is no other choice," Poseidon said with a sigh. "Very well. Do what you have to do and make it fast!" It was with a heavy heart that Poseidon allowed his friend to protect his own son. He did not like the fact that Harry would be hidden from him, especially now.

Nobody knew this, but Poseidon occasionally watched over the mortal world to see if anyone was still alive. The group he was particularly interested in was the world in which Hecate had created many thousands of years ago. These people were not demigods, but they were mortals blessed by Hecate herself. One of the reasons why Poseidon was so reluctant to accept her help was because he knew that one mortal in particular was extremely power-hungry and abusing Hecate's gift of magic. The mortals name was Albus Dumbledore and Poseidon did not trust him. He usually didn't care about the lives of mortals, but this particular mortal worried him. "My youngest son may be protected from monster attacks, but not from this particular mortal," he thought to himself. "I can't allow this to happen, but I have no choice."

"Wait," the 10-year-old cried, "I don't understand. Are you telling me that my father agreed to let the Goddess of Magic help him even though he didn't trust her plan? How exactly did he make it so that my older brother would remember everything once I asked about my true heritage?"

Chiron chuckled softly and answered, "of all people, I thought you would be the one to figure it out by now. Your father, although a Greek god, has his own brand of magic that sometimes counteracts the original intent of a spell. Yes, Dumbledore had placed false memories within your mother and brother, but Poseidon was able to use his own magic to allow these false memories to be replaced with the original ones as soon as you were ready and willing to understand your true heritage. He also did the same to the blood protection on Mrs. Dursley's house. Once it fell, their true personalities came back to them."

Harry smiled. "I understand that," he said. "What I don't understand is how could Dudley be a demigod if he hadn't shown any signs of it when I lived with them?"

The old centaur smiled back and answered, "when you lived with Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, the false memories were still in place and Dudley had always believed that he was fully mortal until the blood protection had fallen. He had no idea that his dad was on the Olympian Council and for a while, Dudley was not able to see through the mist. Dumbledore's magic was very powerful; powerful enough to change anyone's memory, including yours. That's why for a long time you had always believed that Petunia and Vernon Dursley were your aunt and uncle when they really aren't. Dumbledore is also the reason why you believed that Lily Potter had been your mother. She raised you as her own, but she was also subject to false memories. Dumbledore wanted a prophecy to come true, but what he didn't realize was that the prophecy wasn't even real. And if it was, it was clearly meant for somebody else. Do you understand my child?" The centaur asked mildly. The 10-year-old not at his head and Chiron chuckled softly. "You'd better get to dinner before Percy and Meg go crazy looking for you."

Harry nodded and turned to go when he remembered the 5-year-old's words. "Chiron, there's another reason I wanted to talk to you," he said hesitently. "Lizzy was acting real strange the other day. She kept talking about how her mom was sick. At first Percy and I thought that she had been talking about a mortal, like a step mom, but the more she talked the more we realized that she had been talking about Athena."

"I see," said Chiron. "Did Elizabeth say anything else?"

"Well, she said that because her mama was sick that so was she," Harry replied, "and believe me, she was extremely pale when Percy and I saw her and it has nothing to do with her separation problems."

"I believe you Child," Chiron said gently. "I shall pay a visit to Olympus and see if I can be of any help. While I am gone, Mister D is in charge." And just like that, Chiron was gone.

I am extremely sorry it took this long to get this chapter done. Truthfully, I don't really like this chapter, but an explanation had to be done. If anyone has any ideas on how to make this chapter longer, please let me know. Also, don't forget to read and review.


	11. A Brotherly Spat

I know that last chapter was extremely short, so I am going to post the next one to make up for it. This next one should be a little funnier because Percy is extremely overprotective and he and his brother will have a little brotherly fight. Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. All I own is the plot.

Chapter 11:

A Brotherly Spat

Harry did not realize how late it was until he saw the sun sinking behind the trees. If he didn't hurry, he would be late for dinner and his older siblings were probably wondering where he had been all day. Harry never meant to keep disappearing on them; it was just habit for him because of how he had been treated for most of his life. Although he had been treated much better within the last three years, Harry still had days where he felt claustrophobic and needed to escape. So after talking to Chiron and receiving the most confusing story about his life so far, the 10-year-old son of Poseidon ran to the stables so that he could be near the horses and also to think. It seemed that the more answers he got, the more confused he got. Harry's head was spinning by the time he had left the stables. He hadn't realized that he had been in the stables for more than five hours until the conch shell blue in the distance. "Percy's going to kill me!" The 10-year-old muttered to himself. "I'd better go, or I will be late."

As soon as Harry entered the dining pavilion, Percy raced over to him and hugged him. But as soon as he let go, he smacked his younger brother upside the head. The 10-year-old was surprised, but he supposed he deserved it. "May I just say ow? What the bloody hell was that for?" When Harry was surprised or upset, his British accent would occasionally come through. But since he had been living in the United States for so long, his British accent was starting to fade altogether. He was picking up more and more of the ancient Greek curses not only from Percy, but from other older campers as well.

Percy frowned at his brother and Harry suddenly realized that Percy looked angrier than he had ever seen him. His eyes were almost black; he was so angry. And when he spoke, Percy did not sound cheerful at all. "Where the Hades have you been?" He demanded. "Meg and I were worried sick about you! You missed all of your lessons and lunch. We looked all over for you."

"I was in the stables after I talked to Chiron," the 10-year-old replied timidly.

"For five hours?" Percy asked incredulously.

"I lost track of time," Harry answered quietly. "I just needed to think about some things."

Percy seemed to soften at his brother's words, but his eyes quickly hardened when he spoke again. "Maybe so, but you should at least tell us where you are going to be so that we don't worry about you."

Harry was starting to feel cranky, so he said bitterly, "yes, Mum."

"Harry, I'm serious," Percy cried indignantly. "You can't just take off like that and expect us to know where you are."

Harry glared at his brother. "Fine! But just so you know, I'm not five years old. And I'm still mad at you." True to his declaration, the 10-year-old did not speak to his brother throughout the remainder of the evening. He was upset because he was tired of everybody thinking that he was younger than he really was and treating him like he would break if he strayed too far from his siblings. Harry even went so far as to not sit with him during the camp fire. "I'm not a baby," the 10-year-old grumbled to himself. "I can take care of myself, and Percy knows it."

But the 10-year-old didn't realize that he was speaking out loud until he saw someone sit next to him. Harry flinched a little, but relaxed when he realized that his older cousin, Alex Phillips was sitting next to him. "What's the matter, kid?" Alex asked gently. "You look like you have a lot on your mind." So the younger son of Poseidon told the Apollo cabin counselor everything that had been bothering him; including the strange stories that Percy and Chiron had told him over the last few weeks. Harry also told his cousin how he sometimes felt smothered and claustrophobic. The claustrophobia was because of the fact that he had lived in a cupboard for most of his life. Alex listened to his younger cousin and he could understand how the 10-year-old must have felt for all of those years. He also understood that although Harry had been out of that environment for more than three years, it wasn't easy for him to forget about those memories. Alex also understood that it was sometimes difficult for his younger cousin to tell people how he was really feeling and that he sometimes needed air. After a while, the Apollo cabin counselor said gently, "Harry, I know it has been difficult for you these past three years and I know that sometimes you feel that you need to escape the confines of your cabin or whatever. I also understand that you haven't been shown much affection when you were little, so even now, it sometimes seems as though you are being smothered. But I want you to listen to me, kid. Percy is sometimes overprotective and I can understand that. But he only does it because he loves you. You are his little brother and he doesn't want to see you get hurt."

The 10-year-old smiled weakly at his cousin. "I know, it's just that I'm so confused. I really don't know who I am anymore."

Alex smiled at the 10-year-old gently. "Well I will tell you one thing. You are very kind and gentle, but you also have your father's temper," Alex told him teasingly. "But seriously though, don't let everything get to you. Because if you do, you may wind up having a mental breakdown. Trust me, kid; I don't want my favorite little cousin to end up in the infirmary for the rest of his life." And then Alex gave the younger boy a one armed hug and left to go to his cabin.

When Harry went back to cabin three, he was feeling much better. Alex was one of those people who never saw him as younger than he was and he never treated the 10-year-old as though he was a baby. He always listened and helped his younger cousin to understand the reasons behind other people's behavior toward him. The 10-year-old was no longer angry with his brother and was willing to talk to him. But as it turned out, he did not have to. Because as soon as Harry got dressed for bed and climbed into it, Percy came over and sat beside him. He gently stroked the younger boy's raven locks away from his face. "Percy, I'm sorry I got so mad at you," the 10-year-old mumbled sleepily. "It's just that sometimes I feel that I need to get out and breathe a little bit. Do you know what I mean?"

Percy smiled ruefully. "You are forgiven, kid," he answered gently. "I do understand what you mean. I often forget that although you have lived at the camp for more than three years, the memories of living in a cupboard sometimes come back to you. I didn't realize that you were feeling so claustrophobic for those reasons. I will try and give you some breathing room more often. If it helps, I didn't have the best relationship with my former stepfather, so I can understand to some extent what you must have gone through. But Harry, I do want you to understand this. Everything I do and say I do because I love you and nothing will ever change that. Are you still mad at me?"

And then to Percy's surprise, the 10-year-old hugged him tightly. "No," the younger son of Poseidon replied sleepily. "I love you too big brother." And then without another word, all three children of Poseidon fell asleep and for once, did not have any demigod dreams.

It was a couple days later on Olympus and Athena was back to normal. Or, at least that's what everyone thought. Chiron had done what he could and it seemed as if his medicines help to some degree. Athena's fever had broken for the time being and she was able to eat a little ambrosia and drink some necter.

Zeus and Poseidon were with her at the time and they were overjoyed when she told them that there was to be a council meeting. They both watched Athena carefully during the meeting to make sure that everything was okay.

For the most part, the meeting went well and the Olympions were about to leave when Afrodite realized that something was very wrong. "Lord Zeus, get Lord Apollo now!" she cried frantically. "It's Lady Athena! She's worse, much worse. Hurry!"

Apollo stepped beside the goddess of love and said gently, "no need to scream Sweetheart; I'm right here." To Zeus, he ordered, "Take Lady Athena to my personal infirmary and I'll see what went wrong. Uncle P, you come with me. I want you to help with some antidotes. I think she's been poisoned."

Poseidon had been about to say something until he saw a flickering image of Athena's oldest daughter, Annabeth. It looked like she had been saying something, but there was no sound. And just as suddenly as it had appeared, the image vanished. "It's worse than I thought," Poseidon thought to himself. "All of Athenas Iris messages are being blocked."


	12. Unexpected News

Happy new year to everyone. I have decided to post this chapter as a New Year's Day gift for everybody to enjoy. As always, if anyone has any questions, do not hesitate to ask them. Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson or Harry Potter series.

Chapter 12:

An announcement and unexpected quest

It was already July and Harry's 11th birthday was coming up very fast. He was excited, but at the same time he was a little nervous. Percy and he had decided that they would reveal their secret on the evening of July 31. Except for Chiron, their father, and Sally, no one knew that Percy and Harry were full brothers. Not even 12-year-old Megan, and she was their half-sister. She knew a little bit about her younger brothers situation of course, but Percy felt that she didn't need any more surprises as of yet. Megan had enough to deal with, especially now that she was helping to babysit the youngest Athena camper.

Annabeth greatly appreciated Meghan's help and the two girls became great friends in spite of the fact that both of their parents used to be rivals. Although Elizabeth was five years old, she was very small for her age; making her seem younger than she was. In fact, a lot of people who didn't know her, thought she was at least two years old. Of course, it didn't help that Lizzie sometimes acted that way. Percy and Harry were both guilty of allowing the five-year-old to get away with more than her sister would like. Sometimes they just couldn't help it. It was those stupid puppy dog eyes that Lizzie would pull on them every once in a while. But tonight, it was very different.

The little five-year-old had truly had a frightening nightmare the other night and so the Athena cabin counselor didn't really blame the little girl for jumping into her favorite counselor's arms as soon as she saw him. Annabeth however was beginning to worry about her little sister's behavior and whether or not she needed additional help. She had noticed that Lizzie had been having nightmares almost every night and lately it had seemed to be a recurring one. Annabeth had always known that demigod dreams were no laughing matter, but Lizzie was far too young to have them. Most demigods did not have demigod dreams until they were at least 10 years old. However, as the Athena cabin counselor thought about it, she realized that what she had thought wasn't necessarily true. What worried her most though was how silent Lizzie was sometimes even days after the nightmare. Maybe it was just part of the five-year-old's separation anxiety, but Annabeth wasn't so sure. She had wanted to talk to Percy about it, but she wasn't sure how to ask her question.

As luck would have it, Annabeth did not have to ask Percy anything because she saw him coming out of the big house with said five-year-old in tow. Percy had an extremely worried look on his face and for once, did not offer any of his silly seaweed brain comments. Instead, he asked, "is there any reason for Lizzie's selective mutism other than the fact that she has been having horrible nightmares every night? I just talked with Chiron and he thinks that although she is very young, she is definitely having demigod dreams." Percy looked down at the five-year-old curled up in his arms and saw nothing but sheer panic in her eyes. Although Lizzie was awake, she was not speaking to anyone at all. She was not angry with anyone by any means; if anything, Lizzie was scared out of her mind by whatever she was dreaming about. This of course did not help her separation anxiety problems. In fact, it had worsened them. "I'm sorry, Wise girl," Percy said gently. "I just don't really know what to do about this. I know that you've been worried about her as well and that's why I went to talk to Chiron."

Annabeth gaped in astonishment at Percy's words. She had been wondering the exact same thing, but she hadn't gotten a chance to talk to the old centaur herself. She was just glad that Percy had enough sense to pick up on the five-year-old's moods and to take her to a safe place. "Percy, I know I don't say this often enough, but thank you," Annabeth said sincerely. "Thank you so much."

"For what?" Percy asked, confused.

Annabeth smiled at him. "For taking such good care of my baby sister," she answered. "I can tell how much you care about Lizzy, especially when it comes to things like this."

Percy sighed as he shifted the 5-year-old to his other arm. He thought about letting her walk to the campfire, but he wasn't sure if she'd be able to. In the end, Percy just decided to carry her. He often found out that it was better to be safe than sorry. "Oh Annabeth, I'm just so worried," Percy told his girlfriend. "Do you have any ideas?"

Annabeth looked thoughtful as she answered, "now that I think about it, I do have a hunch." As if she had been thinking about this all day, Annabeth suddenly snapped her fingers in realization and she had that look in her eyes that said, "Don't bug me; I'm researching." She stared at Percy and realized that he had come to the same conclusion. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Annabeth asked. She was shaking with excitement and anxiety.

Percy noted the look in Annabeth's eyes and nodded. "Annabeth, did you talk to your mom at all this week?" he suddenly asked.

Annabeth looked at Percy as if he was crazy, but before she opened her mouth to retort, the meaning of Percy's question hit her like a ton of bricks. "I… I tried, but she… I mean the message didn't go through," Annabeth answered. "It's weird because I can send messages to everyone else. Why?"

Percy stared hard at his girlfriend; trying to get her to understand. After a very uncomfortable five minutes, he said, "it's the same way with me. I can Iris message my dad and everyone else except your mom. It's like she's in a coma or something."

"But if she is," Annabeth said, "how is it that I and my other siblings aren't sick?"

Percy looked down sadly at the question. He had no idea what to tell Annabeth, except to tell her the truth. "Um, Wise Girl," he said gently, "I hate to tell you this, but Elizabeth is your sister and she is very sick. You and Percy Weasley and your other siblings are okay because you're strong enough to handle whatever is affecting your mom. However, Lizzy is very young and small for her age. Therefore, she is also affected. It's like she's in a trance and she's very feverish. Feel her forehead if you don't believe me."

"What?"

"Just do it!" Percy cried.

Realizing just how scared Percy was at that moment, Annabeth obliged. When her hand made contact with Lizzy's forehead, Annabeth jerked it back as suddenly as she had touched it. "Oh no. Poor baby!" she cried. "Percy, take her to the infirmary. She needs help!"

But before either of the teenagers could move, the conch horn blew and Chiron could be heard shouting. "Big house, counselors' meeting, go now!"

Meanwhile up on Olympus, all the Olympians were frantic. Poseidon even more so than the others. You see, they were having a meeting about a week ago when Athena suddenly collapsed on them. No one had any idea what was wrong with her other than the fact that her skin was very warm and she seemed to be asleep. She was unconscious and she had no idea what was going on around her or that anyone was with her. She didn't even realize that anyone was speaking to her or that they were carrying her to Apollo's infirmary on Olympus.

Zeus was beside himself with worry and he tried everything he could think of. But it was Poseidon who said, "Brother, allow me to stay with her. I might be able to figure out what happened to her." Zeus just nodded as he left the infirmary to go about some other duties as did the other Olympians. However, Poseidon sat by Athena's bedside for the rest of the day. He didn't want to admit it, but he was frightened that he would lose her to whatever or whoever played this cruel joke on her. Sure, Poseidon had played some jokes on Athena, but they were nothing compared to what was happening now. Despite the rivalry the two Olympians had in the past, Poseidon realized that it was because he had always loved her and still did to this day. However, he was afraid that Athena would not see it like that when she woke up. But what Poseidon never realized was that he and his niece had their rivalry for that very reason. She was also afraid to show her feelings, and so Athena hid them under a pretense of always arguing with him.

It had been nearly a week and Athena still hadn't improved. In fact, she was starting to worsen. The fever she had, rose several degrees and she wasn't speaking to anyone. It wasn't because she didn't want to; it was because she truly wasn't able to. It was as if she had been put to sleep by a very powerful hypnotist and would not, or could not wake up on her own. In fact, there were times when Poseidon had noticed when her oldest daughter had tried to contact her and couldn't get through. He didn't realize it, but the five-year-old he had seen on certain occasions was starting to exhibit the same symptoms as her mother. Of course because she was a demigod, Elisabeth's symptoms were much worse and included nightmares. Poseidon knew that there needed to be a quest soon, but he wasn't sure if there was anything out there that would help his niece and the wisdom Goddess he loved so much. "I suppose," he thought wearily. "I should probably alert Hermes and tell him to deliver a message for the campers at Camp Half Blood and tell them what needs to be done."

I am sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I caught a cold and I'm starting to get over it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always, read and review.


	13. Unexpected News Part 2

I apologize for the long wait. I had a major case of writer's block, but anyway, here is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. All characters belong to their rightful authors.

Chapter 13:

Unexpected News Part Two

The atmosphere at Camp Half Blood was extremely tense, especially in the counselors meeting. Bill Weasley looked mad enough to punch his fist into someone's living room window, the Stole brothers were fiddling with some ping-pong balls they had found in the recreation room, and both Percy and Annabeth were extremely worried. As they were the camp leaders, they tried not to show it very often, but this time there was no hiding how they felt. Percy and Annabeth understood the importance of this meeting for many reasons; one being the health of little Elizabeth. No one knew for sure, but it seemed as though the little girl's health was somehow connected to the goddess of wisdom, Athena. Although no one really knew for sure why her other children were not affected, Percy and Annabeth had a sneaking suspicion that it was because of Elizabeth being so young and small for her age.

Chiron looked extremely grave as his eyes passed over each of the counselors in the room. The atmosphere was tense even for him. And Chiron was the most calm person or centaur that the campers had ever known. Chiron's eyes blinked furiously as he tried to keep the emotion he was feeling under wraps. But he couldn't keep a few tears from slowly falling down his cheeks. "So," Chiron said in an unusually choked voice, "you all know why I have called you here. Lady Athena has become gravely ill and she is not getting any better. Unfortunately, her youngest daughter, Elizabeth Stratton, is feeling some of the effects of her mother's illness. I have spoken to Poseidon and he believes that she has been poisoned somehow. It is either that, or she is being kept asleep by an unusually powerful force." Chiron cleared his throat and continued his explanation. "Either way, if a cure is not found or if she hasn't woken up by the summer solstice, both she and Elizabeth will die."

All of the counselors looked shocked at the news they had just received. They all knew that the gods were immortal, but what they failed to recognize was that they weren't invincible to everything. The shocked and stunned faces on all of the head counselors except for maybe Percy and Annabeth proved that. No one dared to ask the dreaded question out loud because they were too scared of the answer. Only Alex seemed to be brave enough to ask it. "Chiron," Alex said tentatively, "if Lady Athena has indeed been poisoned, is it the same kind of poison that Luke used on Thalia's Pine tree? And if it isn't, who would be powerful enough to force the goddess of wisdom into a deep and deadly sleep?"

The daughter of Zeus brushed tears away from her face at the mention of her old friend betraying her and the whole camp only just four years ago. Without realizing what she was doing, Thalia's eyes flashed dangerously and the smell of ozone hung in the air. "How can you ask that question, Alex?" Thalia asked angrily. "That tree used to be my home before my so-called best friend nearly destroyed it and almost killed me!" And with that, the daughter of Zeus promptly burst into tears.

Percy saw the hurt, anger, sadness, and betrayal written plainly on his cousin's face. He understood all too well what Luke had done because he was also almost killed by the very same poison Luke had used on her tree. Percy reached over and hugged his younger cousin as she cried into his shoulder. "Calm down Thals," he said gently. "Alex didn't mean it like that. We are all just worried so we're trying to figure out what had happened so that we can narrow things down. I know that Luke hurt you; he hurt all of us. But what you have to understand is that in the end, he saved Olympus and the rest of us. Don't cry anymore, Thals."

"I'm sorry," she said sniffling. "It's just that it's harder for me to be a human being when I've been a tree for so long. And Alex, I'm sorry I snapped at you." Alex did not answer except to smile in acknowledgment. And as if her brain was on rewind, Thalia repeated Alex's question back to him. "Was it the same poison? No, it wasn't."

"How do you know this my child?" Chiron asked in surprise.

The daughter of Zeus rolled her eyes, but she answered, "because whatever is affecting Lady Athena is very slow acting, and even if it wasn't, none of her other children are affected by it at all. If it had been the same kind of poison, everybody in the Athena cabin, including Annabeth, would also be sick. But since it is only Elizabeth who is affected by this strange ailment, it is safe to say that it might not even be poison at all."

"But how do we know for sure?" Bill Weasley asked in a tense voice. "I mean, if it's not poison, then what exactly is preventing the wisdom Goddess from waking up or even talking?"

Chiron looked like he might explode from all of the information that everyone was throwing around, but to everyone's surprise, it was Percy who somehow had a logical answer. "I have an idea, but I'm not really sure if it's really true. I have been having some strange demigod dreams lately just like all of you and somehow I always see a woman covered in dirt. She wants something. I think she wants to return."

Chiron looked surprised. "Who are you talking about child? He asked gently.

Percy looked everyone directly in the eye and said only two words. "Mother Earth." At everyone's confused glances, Percy explained further. "Mother Earth, or Gaia, is a very powerful and sinister Earth Goddess; more powerful than even all the Olympians combined. If there is anyone powerful enough to place Lady Athena in a deep trance, it's Mother Earth herself. Does everyone understand this?" All of the head counselors nodded as Percy continued. "We need a quest to help Athena and Lizzy get better, and I believe I know the perfect people to help us."

"Who is that?" Bill Weasley asked curiously.

"My little brother, his cousin Dudley, and you, Alex,"" Percy replied, motioning his head toward the Apollo cabin counselor. "That is if you want to, Alex. You don't absolutely have to."

Alex smiled at his cousin. "It's all right," he answered. "I'll go."

Chiron watched the exchange with a mixture of exasperation and amusement. "Well, now that that's all settled, everyone who is leaving on the quest will need to meet at the big house by 10 AM tomorrow morning."

Meanwhile, Harry, Nico, and Bianca were sparring with each other in the sword arena. Dudley was also there, but he was practicing alone. The other three demigods offered to spar with him, but he told them that he was a little distracted and needed some time to think. He had had the strangest demigod dream since he had come to camp two months ago. He wasn't sure why, but Dudley could feel an enormous tugging sensation and a power so old and ancient that not even his father would like it. Dudley could also see a mound of dirt, but it wasn't the mound of dirt that concerned him. What concerned him was the face he saw writhing inside of it. The face looked very old and very, very sinister. Dudley was reliving his demigod dream when someone came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. Dudley jumped about a foot in the air and had his shield up before he realized that he was looking into the green eyes of his cousin Harry. "Jeez, man don't do that!" Dudley cried in exasperation. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

The younger son of Poseidon couldn't help but burst out laughing. "I'm sorry Dudley, but I couldn't resist tapping you on the shoulder when you were in deep thought," he told him. "I just wanted to check if you were still alive, that's all."

Dudley scowled playfully at his cousin. "Yes I am," he said somewhat irritably. But then he added teasingly, "but I won't be for long if you keep scaring me out of my wits like that." And then Dudley burst out laughing. But as suddenly as he laughed, Dudley turned very serious and asked, "is it just me, or is everyone in the whole camp having the same dream?"

Harry looked confused. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Is something wrong?"

Dudley looked uneasy. "Well, the counselors are having a longer meeting than usual and I don't know. It just seems that something is wrong and I don't like it."

The younger son of Poseidon looked at his cousin with a thoughtful expression. He had known that Lizzy had been ill for a good couple of weeks now, but he still wasn't sure what it was from or what it was connected to. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized that her illness had to be connected to someone else's life force; to be more specific, her mother's life force. Harry hadn't been around Percy and his girlfriend lately because he had a lot of training to do, but he did seem to always catch Percy's worried expressions even though the older son of Poseidon didn't think anyone was looking. Harry turned to his cousin and answered finally, "I really don't know, Dudley. But I will agree that things are starting to get weirder and weirder the older we get."

Harry went back to his sparring session where he was soon interrupted by a shrill scream in the distance. The voice sounded familiar, like one of Dudley's half-sisters, but he wasn't sure which one it was. The younger son of Poseidon and the two younger children of Hades practically sprinted through the training field, past the big house, and toward the Pine tree where the camp borders were located. Sure enough, Clarisse Leroux, one of the toughest campers was standing there screaming her lungs out. "Monster!" She cried. "Hurry! It's going to hurt those people on the road!"

At first Harry didn't know what the daughter of Ares was talking about, but when he looked down the hill a ways, he could see a mortal young woman making her way slowly and steadily up the hill to where the Pine tree was. She was carrying a baby in her arms and she had an extremely desperate look on her face. Whatever was behind her was catching up fast and the young woman knew that she wouldn't have much time before she was eaten alive. "Help!" The young woman cried. "My baby; she is not safe anywhere! I've taken her everywhere and still strange things happen that are unsafe. Please, please help me!"

As Harry focused his eyes even more he suddenly realized what monster had been chasing the woman and her baby. "It's the Minotaur!" The younger son of Poseidon cried; he was suddenly just as frightened as the daughter of Ares had been, but he didn't show it. "I thought that dude was dead since Percy killed him four years ago! Well don't just stand there, Leroux," Harry told her irritably, "get some weapons or something!" Shocked, Clarisse ran off toward the armory to get what they needed.

The young woman was still screaming and the two younger children of Hades were momentarily frozen in shock. After a while, the younger one, Nico, asked desperately, "Harry, can't you do anything to save them? My father really hates it when the souls of babies come to the underworld."

The almost 11-year-old looked at his slightly older cousin with a thoughtful expression. And then without really thinking about it, he did the stupidest thing. It was probably something worthy of his older brother, but he didn't care. All Harry cared about at that point was saving the infant and her mother. He could hear the baby starting to cry as the Minotaur got closer. With one flying leap, Harry bounded down the steep hill toward the mother and baby. He really didn't know what he was going to do, but some instinct told him to corner the monster against the Pine tree. There, he would be able to rip out one of the horns and use it against the monster.

Fighting the Minotaur was the most difficult fight that the youngest son of Poseidon ever had in his life. He remembered his older brother's stories about defeating the Minotaur, and Harry prayed to every Olympian God that he would make it. He punched, kicked, and wrestled, but Harry found that the Minotaur was extremely strong. And the fact that the earth itself seemed to be moving and writhing beneath his feet was not helping anything. It took a long time, but Harry was finally able to sever the horn from the Minotaur's head. But unlike his older brother, Harry had enough sense to jump out of the way when the beast charged. He waited for the right moment, and when it came, the 10-year-old through the horn like a dagger; where it landed dead center in the middle of the Minotaur's chest. After that, Harry was sweaty and a little dusty, but unharmed. Years of training had really paid off for him.

The mother and baby were still standing on the road and Harry went down to greet them. "Ma'am," the younger son of Poseidon said gently, "are you all right? I heard you yelling for help."

The young woman smiled at him and answered, "something... something tried to attack my daughter!" She cried. "It's been going on for a while now and I don't know what else to do. She is very young, but she is unsafe. What was that thing that attacked us?"

Harry looked at the young woman and replied gently, "ma'am, the thing that attacked you was a monster from Greek mythology, and judging by the desperate expression on your face I can certainly guess that you already know what your daughter is. Your daughter is a demigod; more commonly known as a half blood. You are mortal, are you not?" The woman nodded and the 10-year-old continued, "because you are mortal, you will not be able to come in. However, I am guessing that your daughter is very powerful, so I can talk to someone about taking care of her at the camp."

"But she's only a baby," the young woman said tearfully. "She needs someone to protect her, and I can't do that."

The 10-year-old son of Poseidon gently laid his hand on the young woman's shoulder and replied gently, "I know, ma'am. Everything will be taken care of. I promise." And then suddenly smiling, Harry noticed that the baby had stopped crying and was staring at him intently. He gestured to the young woman and asked, "May I?" The young woman smiled and gently placed the infant into the 10-year-old's arms. As soon as the baby realized that she was not with her mother, she began to whimper softly. And when she looked up into Harry's face the younger son of Poseidon received a shock as a pair of sea green orbs that were similar to his, Meg's, and Percy's. "Oh my gods! I have a baby sister!" Out loud, Harry said, "please, ma'am, don't worry about a thing. Your daughter will be safe. I will talk to the person in charge." It was extremely difficult for the young woman to leave her baby behind, but after a while, she was finally convinced and she allowed the younger son of Poseidon to take the infant with him to the big house. As soon as he stepped into the protective borders, two things happened. First, a glowing holographic trident appeared above the infant's head and the second thing that happened was that Poseidon himself materialized right beside his son, startling him. "Dad!" The 10-year-old cried. "You scared me half to death! What are you doing here anyway?"

Poseidon laughed. "I am going to be part of the staff until this little one is old enough to train," he answered easily. "Also, I am here to warn you about your quest. It will not be easy, and it will take time. But I know that you will do well, my son."

Harry glanced at his father warily. "How do you know about that?" He asked.

The Lord of the sea smiled. "I know about it because I am the one who has asked for this quest," Poseidon answered. "By the way, good job with defeating the Minotaur." And before the 10-year-old knew what was happening, the six-month-old had been swept out of his arms and into her father's. When the two younger children of the Lord of the dead gave their cousin strange looks, he just shrugged and the three of them walked back to the sparring arena to finish their match.

I hope I did okay with the action and I would really love it if I could get some reviews. Please let me know how I'm doing because I really need some feedback and ideas.


	14. Nothing Like Total Chaos

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.

Chapter 14:

Nothing like Total Chaos

The days after Alex, Harry, and Dudley left for their quest became total chaos! Poor little Elizabeth was stuck in limbo and no one, not even Chiron knew what to do for her. Percy and some of the older campers did everything they could to keep Lizzy comfortable, but she was so sick that even they knew that it was just a matter of time unless something could be done. Yes, even the snarky and sarcastic God of wine had a soft spot for the youngest daughter of Athena. He didn't like or want to admit it, but the only reason he called every one of his campers by the wrong name or brats was because, deep in his heart of hearts, the camp director loved each and every one of his campers dearly and he didn't want to see any of them get hurt. After all, it was he who had asked Lord Poseidon to be the new canoeing and swimming instructor at Camp Half Blood until his infant daughter was ready to train.

Oh yes. Things were definitely interesting and they weren't always for the better. Everybody had to be on their guard. Mortals, demigods, and gods alike were preparing for one of the worst battles in history. Not only was Mother Earth struggling to wake up, but the children she had created with Tartarus himself, known as the Giants, were rising along with her. To make matters worse, monsters, evil mortal kings, and storm spirits were wreaking havoc wherever they could and when ever they could. In the midst of all this chaos, there had been four new demigods that had arrived at Camp just a few short days ago. Their names were: Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, Hazel Levesque, daughter of Hades, and Jason Grace, son of Zeus. Let's just say that his older sister received a shock when she saw Jason after many years of believing that he had been dead.

It was very chaotic even when Tom came back to camp to help out the older campers. He had been shocked to learn that his father had three other children and that one of them had previously been dead and technically lived in the 1940s. It was strange for Tom to find out that he had two younger sisters as well as a younger brother. He loved it of course, but it was just strange because he never thought he would have a family as big as it was. What was even more surprising for Tom was that when he went to the big house, he saw not only Chiron and Mister D; he also saw the Lord of the sea working alongside them as part of the camp staff as well as the camp daycare provider for some of the younger demigods who were far too young to use any kind of weapons. And if Tom wasn't mistaken, he could also see a six-month-old infant cradled in his uncle's arms as she fed from a bottle.

Meanwhile, Percy was in the infirmary sitting with Lizzy. He knew that there was nothing he could do, but he loved her like she was his own daughter and he was afraid of losing her. And although the five-year-old in the bed next to him was technically his niece, Percy didn't care. He had taken care of Lizzy since the day she arrived and he loved her. Percy swept the five-year-old's blond hair away from her face as he tipped some water down her throat. "Oh, my little Lizzy," Percy mumbled. "You were so full of life when I first met you. You were so cute and funny and you still are cute and funny. You're like a daughter to me, kiddo; I love you, and nothing is ever going to change that. I just wish that you would wake up so that you could hear everything I'm telling you. Even though you are my girlfriend's little sister, you are still my Lizzy. And you will get better." And just as suddenly, Percy swept the five-year-old into his arms and hugged her tightly as tears flowed freely down his cheeks and into Lizzy's hair. "I cannot lose you, baby; I just can't!" Percy thought desperately, "you're too young to die." Then the older half blood kissed the five-year-old on the forehead and whispered gently, "Lizzy, I promise you that whatever happens, you will come out of this alive and so will your mother."

When Percy placed Lizzy back into her bed and left the infirmary, he almost ran smack into Poseidon who happened to be carrying the youngest of Percy's siblings. Now, the baby's name was Arielle, which was also the name of the Disney Princess in the Little mermaid. Right now she was very calm, but she was looking at her older brother as if she hadn't seen him in her life. It was apparent that Percy was looking at the baby the exact same way because Poseidon finally smiled and said almost too cheerfully, "Percy, meet your baby sister Arielle."

Percy looked confused, but then he smiled his goofy smile. "You're serious?" He exclaimed. "I thought Rachel was joking! She and I had been talking a few weeks before you came when she started to spout off a prophecy about the Minotaur and an innocent being rescued. At the time, I thought she was just playing with me, but now it all makes sense."

Poseidon smiled and answered, "it is very rare for an Oracle to joke about a prophecy. It is nearly impossible for them to do so, so I doubt that your friend was joking. Arielle is the main reason why Chiron had asked me to stay here for a while. It was your younger brother who saved her and I am very proud of him for that. But Percy, I want you to promise me that when I leave, you, Megan, and Harry will take care of Arielle. She will need to be trained when she is ready."

"We will, Dad," Percy told him. "Don't worry. As long as you are here, there is something I've been meaning to tell you. The earth goddesses rising and I think that's the reason why Lady Athena is being kept asleep."

Poseidon looked grave at the news. But he managed to say, "I have some information for you as well. I am not just here because of your baby sister. Although that is one of the reasons, Lord Zeus wanted me to come here to gather some information. It seems as though Lady Hera has gone missing and she hasn't returned since the winter solstice. If she doesn't return within the next five days, Olympus will fall apart from the inside out. Due you understand this, my son? Percy nodded his head, but before he could say anything, Arielle began to squirm uncomfortably in Poseidon's arms as if something had woken her.

It was all too soon that the two male occupants were covering their noses from the odor in the air. "Oh... oh, yuck!" Percy exclaimed laughing. "I think somebody ate too much!"

Poseidon laughed. "Yeah no kidding!" He agreed. But just as he turned to enter the nursery, Poseidon turned back to Percy and gave him one last piece of advice. "Percy, just be aware of what's around you. All of the monsters that you have fought before are coming back for a reason. And the reason is this. You were probably unaware of this, but your friend Rachel gave another prophecy shortly before Arielle even arrived. Mother Earth is rising because not only is Lady Hera missing, but the God of death, Thanatos is also missing. The doors of death have been opened and only he can close them. Your brother and your two cousins are also on this quest to try and free him. If he does, then you and the other six mentioned in the prophecy must go on another quest to help close the doors of death once and for all." Then Poseidon did disappear into the nursery to change his youngest daughter's diaper while his oldest child stood in the hallway looking extremely confused, but at the same time relaxed.

I'm sorry there wasn't much action this time, but I wanted to set it up correctly for talking about the quest and the other characters that are on it. I also wanted to talk a little bit more about the baby since she was kind of a surprise to everyone. Again, please let me know if you have any questions or if you have any ideas. I would love to hear your reviews and opinions. So please review; it only takes a minute.


	15. Another Child of Ares

Here's another chapter folks, and don't forget to review. There is also one thing I forgot to tell you. All of the demigods in my story are Greek because it's less confusing that way. Anyway, on with the chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.

Chapter 15:

Another Child of Ares

Before the three boys who were going on the quest had left, they all paid a visit to Rachel Elizabeth Dare, who was the new Oracle. As usual, she spouted off a confusing prophecy, which the three boys told to Chiron. He gave the same speech about how the Oracle's prophecies usually had double meanings and bla bla bla, which the youngest son of Poseidon tried to ignore. He loved the old centaur, but sometimes all the talk about prophecies scared Harry a little because he knew that if he hadn't given up his magic that he would have had a fate worse than death. Surprisingly, Dudley and Alex both understood how their cousin was feeling and gave him an encouraging nod and a look of understanding. But now that the three of them were on a train heading so far north that there would be snow on the ground all year round, Harry was even more nervous.

So far, there weren't any monsters, but one could never be too sure. The almost 11-year-old had his sword with him at all times even when he slept. He had never let down his guard once since the three of them left. Living with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had taught the almost 11-year-old that everything had to be earned, even trust. Harry only trusted Percy and the rest of his family at Camp because they gave him a reason to trust them. If they hadn't, Harry wasn't sure if he would have been able to back then.

As the almost 11 year old thought about everything that had happened, his thoughts subconsciously strayed to the infant whom he had rescued the previous week. It surprised the 11-year-old just how much she had resembled him and the rest of Poseidon's children. She had been so adorable with her fine fuzz of black hair and her huge, sea green orbs looking up at him before Poseidon himself took his youngest daughter from his youngest son. Harry did not know it then, but from the moment he laid his eyes on his baby sister; he had loved her in a way that only an older brother could. In that instant, Harry reminded himself of his older brother Percy when he had rescued him all those years ago. Harry himself had almost been like a baby; not able to talk, not able to feed himself, nor had he been able to defend himself. But now that his scar was gone, and that he was feeling better, Harry was now able to feel the same protective instincts towards his baby sister just as Percy had toward him. The 11-year-old was pulled out of his thoughts when Alex laid a gentle hand on his cousin's shoulder. "What are you thinking about, Harry?" The Apollo cabin counselor asked gently. "You look like you're a million miles away."

Harry shook himself out of his thoughts and smiled at his older cousin. "Oh," he answered, "I'm just thinking about everything that has happened so far; especially about the fact that I am not the youngest in the Poseidon cabin anymore. It just feels strange to have both an older and a younger sister. Heck, it even feels strange to have relatives who love me, but that's just how I am."

"What's so strange about that?" Alex asked his younger cousin.

"Well, nothing I suppose," answered the younger boy. "But when you have been told most of your life how worthless you are and junk like that; a person often learns how to appreciate kindness whenever it is offered. Plus, when I had been the one to rescue my baby sister from the Minotaur, I was instantly reminded how Percy must have felt when he rescued me from the Dursley household so long ago. Although this was entirely different, I still felt the same way he did. And do you want to know what the weirdest thing was? It seemed as though the baby had known all along who I was, because when I took her into my arms, she immediately stopped crying and looked up at me as if to say, you're my older brother. Aren't you?"

To Harry's surprise, Alex actually laughed. "Wow! She actually looked at you like that?"

The 11-year-old nodded and then asked, "what is so funny?"

Alex tried desperately to hold in his laughter, but it was harder than it looked. Finally, he explained, "Harry, your sister looked at you that way because, even though she is a daughter of Poseidon, she seems to have some psychic or prophetic abilities that enable her to know who is trustworthy and who is not." Before the 11-year-old could ask any questions, Alex explained further. "Earlier this week, while your father had to go back to Olympus for a meeting, none of the older campers were around, so I took care of the baby while you were all training. As I took care of her, she began to stare at me in the exact same way she looked at you. It was then that I realized that she knew who I was even though she was only around me for a short time. It was also then that I realized that my dad must have blessed her with the ability to protect her from danger. Does that make sense?"

Harry nodded his head and then he asked, "so, will she be sort of like the Oracle when she gets older?"

Alex smiled and answered, "no, because the Oracle is always 100% mortal. The special ability that your baby sister has doesn't even come close to Rachel's power as an oracle. Your sister's ability to know who she can trust will help her in the long run because as she gets older, she will be able to know and recognize monsters much more quickly than she would have otherwise. I'm just taking a wild guess here, Harry, but it seems as though that is one of the reasons why Lord Poseidon is acting as an extra staff member. He wants to make sure that you, Meg, and Percy will be able to train Arielle with her ability when she is ready." And then Alex smiled and gently poked his younger cousin in the ribs. "I don't know about you, but it's lunchtime and I'm starving!"

Back at camp, total chaos reigned. All of the older campers were in a frenzy trying to train as hard as they could, while the baby screamed and screamed. Nothing was wrong with her that anyone could see, but for whatever reason, she just could not settle down. It could have been that she was just missing one of her older brothers, but no one knew for sure. Not even Poseidon, her own father, could get Arielle to settle down. This was surprising because she usually took to his mood and demeanor quickly. It wasn't like Arielle to scream and cry like that nonstop. For once, Poseidon was at a loss for what to do until his oldest son Percy came into the big house from the dining pavilion. He came to the big house not only to sit with the five-year-old, but because he had sensed his father's distress over the baby. Upon seeing his father's stressed face, Percy asked, "can I do anything for you? You look like you have your hands full."

Poseidon gave a strained smile, but answered, "well, your little sister doesn't seem to be settling down. Can you see if you can calm her down a little? I'm already late for my swimming class and those campers are probably wondering where I am."

Percy grimaced as he said, "Awe Dad, can't Meg do it? She's a lot better at calming babies down than I am. You know that."

"I know that, son, but Megan is training right now, so she doesn't really have much time at the moment," Poseidon answered. Then without another word, Arielle had been placed into Percy's arms where she immediately began to squirm and grab onto his finger. The baby still looked upset, but she was noticeably calmer than she had been previously.

As Percy carried his youngest sister into the room that served as her nursery, he was strongly reminded of how Harry had been before his scar had been removed. The almost 11-year-old had been very ill and could not do much for himself because of his illness. Although Arielle was not sick, she was still an infant who depended on others for her survival. Percy realized that as Arielle got older, she would learn to survive. But as of right now, she needed him and her other siblings to help her learn and grow. Without really thinking about it, Percy began to talk to the baby. "What's got you so upset child? Do you miss Harry? Well, it's okay because he'll be back, little one." Arielle was still somewhat upset, but she started to cling to Percy's shirt with her tiny hands as she looked up at him with her wide, innocent green eyes. Percy stroked the soft hair on the top of his baby sister's head and again, without really thinking about it, he began to sing.

The song he sang was a very old, English ballad. He had no idea how he knew the words, but he thought that his own mom had sung it to him when he was little. It must have worked, because within 10 minutes, Arielle had fallen fast asleep in Percy's arms. But before he could put his baby sister into her crib, Annabeth came bursting into the big house and ran into the nursery where Percy was. "Percy!" She cried excitedly. "I didn't know you could sing."

When he noticed Arielle beginning to stir from the disturbance, Percy looked annoyed. "Would you keep it down?" He said exasperatedly, "I just got her to sleep! Don't you have training to do or something?"

Annabeth smiled playfully. "Percy, are you trying to kick me out?" Her tone was teasing, but Percy realized that Annabeth had no intention of leaving. The baby must've sensed it as well because she opened her eyes and began to wimper.

Percy placed a calming hand on his baby sister's chest; all the while whispering soothing words. "Shhh, shhh, shhh," he whispered. "it's all right, Ari. Annabeth won't hurt you. You can go back to sleep now. Then he looked at his girlfriend as if to say, "Please. Go bug Percy Weasley, or Chiron, or sit with Lizzy; just don't bug me now."

To Percy's surprise, Annabeth looked sad as she turned to leave. "Okay I get it!" she cried suddenly. "You'd rather be with your child than with me! Ever since she arrived here you've been avoiding me!"

Percy was shocked at the bitterness in Annabeth's voice. He took one look at her angry face and got angry himself. "Oh my gods woman, are you crazy?" Percy nearly shouted. "I can't believe you just said that! You of all people should know by now that I'm not stupid enough to do something like that! Arielle is my sister, not my child! If you really think I'm stupid enough to have a kid at 16, you're even more close-minded than I thought. I can't believe that you would be so jealous of a six-month-old baby!"

Annabeth's eyes filled with tears. "Percy, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Save it," Percy said sharply. "I don't want to hear it right now. Please get out of here so I can do my job here." Annabeth looked pained, but she did as Percy had asked.

Meanwhile, Alex, Dudley, and Harry were crossing into Canada. They weren't sure why, but the Oracle had told them that there would be one more joining their quest to free Thanatos, and only he could do it. The three boys weren't exactly sure where he lived, but something told them that he lived somewhere in Canada. Anyway, things were still relatively peaceful until a sudden, unbearable cold settled on everyone on the train. Because Harry was no longer a wizard, he could no longer see the foul creatures, but he could feel them. These creatures were called Dementors and they had the power and ability to suck the happiness out of the entire world. The 11-year-old demigod had read about these creatures, but he had never encountered one until today. Although he could no longer see them, Harry still felt hopeless and for some strange reason, he could hear his surrogate mother's voice pleading for mercy. Without warning, he fainted and never realized that he had been lying on the floor until Dudley lightly smacked him awake. "Harry! Harry! Are you okay?" Dudley asked frantically. "Alex and I had been trying to wake you up for at least 20 minutes!"

Then through extremely tired eyes, Harry could just make out the outline of Alex's hand reaching down to help him to his feet. When Harry stood upright, his legs were extremely shaky and his skin was clammy as if he had had a fever. "What... what was that?" The younger son of Poseidon asked shakily. "I've never felt anything like that before."

Alex looked at his cousin with a sad, but gentle look. "Trust me, kiddo you don't want to know," he said gently. "They are foul, foul creatures; more foul even than the kindly ones. They make you relive your worst memories."

At that remark, Harry became sad as he said, "I heard... I heard my surrogate mother pleading for mercy before she was killed."

Dudley laid a hand on his cousin's shoulder. "You heard Aunt Lily?" He asked gently. The 11-year-old nodded as tears leaked from his eyes. "You do understand that her death was not your fault, right? And Harry, I really am sorry for being so mean to you."

Harry nodded his head in acknowledgment. But then he turned to Alex and asked, "are there more of them?"

"No," he answered. "There was only one. If I hadn't decapitated it with my bow and arrows we all would have been dead. Hey, I think this is our stop."

Sure enough, as soon as the three boys entered the train station, they saw an Asian boy with the body build of a wrestler and a baby doll face waiting for them. Even though the boy looked nothing like them, Dudley recognized him as a child of Ares and approached him cautiously. "Is your name Frank Zheng, by any chance?" He asked tentatively. "Because if you are, you need to come with us." Although the boy looked younger than he was, Frank was really a good two years older than Dudley, which put him at about 13 years old. He answered his half-brother's question by nodding his head and the four of them got back on the train just in time.


	16. The Land Beyond the Gods

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Percy Jackson series.

Chapter 16:

The Land beyond the Gods

When the new kid, Frank, joined the other demigods in their compartment, he was extremely confused. His mother was gone and his grandmother was nothing but hard on him. Frank had no idea that he was special; much less have a family that truly cared for him. All he knew about himself was the fact that he supposedly had a lot of gifts and talents that he had no idea what to do with.

Frank was also very shy and didn't talk much. But as each of the boys talked with him, Frank began to warm up to them and he told them about his life in Vancouver. Once, Harry saw the end of what looked like a charred stick sticking out of Frank's pocket. When Harry asked about it, Frank simply told him that he wasn't ready to tell anyone about it just yet. He himself was slowly coming to grips with the fact that his life could end any time because of that stick. The 11-year-old realized that the subject was really bothering Frank, so he dropped it. Instead, he and the other demigods explained to Frank that he also was a demigod and that was why monsters always chased him and that he often got in trouble for things that weren't his fault. They would've explained more, but they realized that the 13-year-old was really tired so they let him sleep. As Frank slept, the other boys talked quietly amongst themselves, especially about the earlier attack by the dementor. They weren't sure how the dementor had sensed the youngest son of Poseidon because he wasn't a wizard anymore. But they all had a sneaking suspicion that Mother Earth herself was sending magical creatures as well as the monsters from Tartarus after all of them, and it was only a matter of time before things would get much worse. And indeed they had.

Again, the boys were resting in their compartment on the train when a sudden shrill scream woke them from their nap. All of the demigods drew their weapons and waited alertly for any signs of trouble. They all went into the train corridor to see what was going on and to their horror; they saw something they thought they would never see again. Without warning, Alex pushed the younger demigods behind him as he cried, "get behind me!" The monster was coming closer and closer and for the first time, all of them realized what it was.

The monster had the head of a lion, the body and hooves of a goat, and its tail was a giant snake. Although Harry was no longer a wizard, he could still understand the language of the snakes because he had been so young when he received that gift. And because of that reason, his understanding of the snake language, Parcel Tongue, had been embedded in his subconscious. So when the other demigods only heard hissing, Harry heard something like, "die! I will avenge my mother! Percy Jackson has hurt her! For this, you must die!"

"Oh great," Frank grumbled, "of all the things that could have attacked us; it just has to be a Chimera!" But Frank was cut off when he realized what Harry was doing.

Harry faced the monster head on and he began to yell at its tail. "You leave my brother out of this!" He yelled furiously. "It's monsters like you who never leave us in peace, and it's monsters like you who get killed for not leaving us alone! My brother has done nothing to you. Now, either go away, or I will kill you!" Alex and the others stood staring at the younger son of Poseidon in shock because they suddenly realized that he had not been speaking English the entire time he was talking. He also had been hissing in the same language without even realizing it. And then without warning, Harry drew his sword and through it like a dagger. Unlike his brother Percy, Harry had a lucky streak when it came to killing monsters. Maybe being such a fast runner when he wasn't able to before paid off after all. He had tried and failed to defend himself so often that it just seemed natural to him.

It took a long time, but finally, the demigods were covered with golden monster dust and they turned quickly when they heard someone crying. As they got closer, they could tell that the crying person was a little boy of about six years old. He didn't seem to be one of them though but as he looked up at the oldest one, Alex, the little boy ran over to him as if he had recognized him. It apparently was the same thing for Alex, because when he saw the six-year-old, his jaws dropped open in shock. He wasn't sure if he had known the child before, but he looked so much like the older demigod that it was difficult for Alex to realize that this six-year-old was in no way related to him. Instead, he asked gently, "are you lost kiddo?" The little boy nodded and Alex turned to Frank and the other demigods. "I am going to take him back to his parents. You guys stay here in case there's any more monsters around."

The other demigods looked at each other as if to say, "at this rate, we'll never get to Alaska!"

Back at camp, Percy and the 16-year-old daughter of Athena were still not speaking to each other. Percy was still a little angry and upset over how she had been insanely jealous of his six-month-old sister. Percy couldn't help it. He was a little crankier than usual and he really had nothing to say that would make Annabeth realize what she had done unintentionally. It wasn't Percy's fault that she was acting this way and it certainly was not the baby's fault. "What was I supposed to do?" Percy grumbled to himself, "let my baby sister starve to death and lay in her own filth while Annabeth and I go off gallivanting whenever we feel like it? I don't think so! Man she is such a hard head sometimes!"

But Percy didn't realize he had been speaking out loud until Thalia came to sit beside him at the edge of the lake. "What's wrong Seaweed Brain?" She asked somewhat teasingly. "You look stressed."

Percy turned and glared at his cousin playfully. "Of course I am, Pinecone Face," he teased back. "What else is new these days? Between my training, my time with Wise Girl, and Arielle, I'm pretty worn out by the end of the day. Plus, Harry is gone; otherwise I know that he would be more than willing to help with Arielle."

Then Thalia gave Percy a rare look of sympathy as she said gently, "I take it that you and Annabeth had a fight recently?"

Percy nodded and answered, "Yeah, and it was about Arielle of all people. For whatever reason, Annabeth decided to be insanely jealous over Arielle and accused me of having a kid at 16 of all things! She just assumed that Arielle was my child and not my sister and then she got upset because I was with Arielle and not her." When Percy was done ranting, he let out a huge breath that he had been holding and he immediately felt calmer.

When the daughter of Zeus heard just how stressed out her cousin had been she reached out and hugged him. "I really am sorry Percy," she replied gently. "I didn't realize you were struggling so much. If I had, I would have helped." And then she poked Percy in the ribs and said teasingly, "come on seaweed brain, it's time for dinner." And Percy felt much happier as the two of them nearly ran into the dining pavilion to get their food.


	17. Athena is What?

Author's note: we only have a few more chapters before the ending of this story, but I am not done with it yet. I also want to let you know that I gave another author permission to write a reading the books fan fiction about my first story, Poseidon's Secret Son because it is completed. She only has one review so far, so please check it out and give her some reviews. I believe that is all the information I have, so on with the story. Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.

Chapter 17:

Athena Is What?

Meanwhile, up on Olympus, Apollo was doing his daily checkup and exam on Lady Athena. She was still not speaking to anyone, she became sickly thin, and she could not move. Her gray eyes were glassy and unfocused. She was still alive, but just barely. If anything, Lady Athena was becoming more and more transparent, as if she was starting to fade away. Yes, everyone could still see her, but Athena's whole being was beginning to flicker in and out as if she was a mirage created by the heat of the day. Apollo knew this would happen eventually if the children didn't make it to Alaska soon, but he didn't expect it to start happening so fast. Athena was his sister and he loved her despite their differences in opinion and taste. "You've got to wake up, big sister," Apollo whispered. "You just have to. I can't stand to lose you and neither can Uncle Poseidon. He loves you, you know? He always has. He was just always too stubborn to show it. Please, please wake up! You have to wake up! This isn't fair!" And then the Greek god of the sun and healing did something he thought he would never do in a million years. He burst into tears and ran out of the infirmary. Apollo was still crying when Zeus intercepted him.

The King of the gods took one look at his son's tear streaked face and immediately understood what was happening. Zeus's usually hard and stern expression softened into one of understanding and sadness. Without warning, Lord Apollo ran into his father's arms where Zeus hugged him. "I'm sorry, my son," Zeus said gently, "but unless your demigod son and the others free Thanatos, we cannot do a thing to save your sister." Apollo knew that his father was right, but he still felt completely helpless with the knowledge that this was something he could not take away. "Oh Alex," Apollo thought. "I hope for everyone's sake that you make it to your destination on time."

As that was going on, the boys were having problems of their own. After two or more attacks, they were all very lucky to be alive. They were even luckier that no one had reported them as troublemakers. By the end of the third day, Harry had finally had enough and collapsed in tears. Although Lily Potter had never been his mother, she still raised him as an infant and he missed her terribly. Harry hated that any of his friends had to be put in danger. Even though he knew that they had no choice, he still felt that it was his own fault that everyone was getting hurt. "It just isn't fair!" Harry said tearfully. "Everyone I love is going to die because of me." Then he began to cry quietly into his T-shirt.

It must've not been quiet enough because Alex moved over beside the 11-year-old and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. When Harry did not respond, Alex very carefully and gently pulled the 11-year-old into a hug. The 18-year-old son of Apollo did not say anything for a long time. He just sat there; hugging the youngest son of Poseidon, letting him know that he was not to blame for anything. Yes, Alex may have been a gifted healer, but he was no miracle worker, and Harry, he thought, was much too hard on himself. After a while, Alex asked gently, "if I may ask, what was your particular memory when the dementor sensed you?"

Harry had tears in his eyes, but he answered, "I heard... I heard my surrogate mother pleading for mercy before she was killed. I know now that she really wasn't my mother, but I still really miss her even though I don't really remember her. And, I've just been terrified these past few days. I don't want anyone else to die because of me."

Alex gave the 11-year-old's shoulder a squeeze and replied gently, "Harry, nothing you ever did was your fault. It wasn't your fault that you were born with a prophecy hanging over your head and it certainly is not your fault that your parents or anyone else has died. A lot of people have died because it was either their time, or because they were in battle. None of that was your fault. Your aunt and uncle are a lot better now, but I want you to listen to me. Don't you ever let yourself believe what they had told you in the past. Don't believe it for a minute! There are people here who love you for who you are."

"Even Lizzie?" Harry asked. "I'm so worried about her!"

"I know kiddo," Alex replied. "I'm worried about her too."

"Alex?"

"Yes?"

"Were you also a wizard just as I was?" Harry asked his older cousin.

Alex looked thoughtful as he answered, "yes, I was. But like you, I also chose to have my magic removed just as you did. Why do you ask?" But then the obvious came to him. "It was because of the earlier attack with the dementor. Wasn't it? You were wondering how it could sense us, right? Because the answer is; I really have no idea."

That really was not the question Harry had been trying to ask, but it didn't really matter anyway. All he wanted to do was to arrive at their destination and kick some demigod butt! However, with the monster attacks and the Earth mother slowly waking up, the youngest son of Poseidon understood that arriving at a destination on time was highly unlikely. Percy had told his brother the story of how he went to the underworld and came back with barely enough time to return Zeus's master bolt to Olympus, so he was well aware of just how difficult doing a quest really was.

Back at camp, Lizzie was still in the infirmary not getting any better. By the looks of it, it seemed as if she had gotten even paler just from yesterday. Her eyes were half closed and she wasn't responding to anything or anyone in the room as she used to. The poor little thing was so thin that everyone could see every bone in her body. Annabeth cried when she saw her sister looking like that. It finally dawned on her just how serious the situation was with not only her, but Mother Earth as well. She realized that hers and Percy's fight was the Earth Goddess's doing and not her own. Annabeth never meant to act so jealously toward anyone, especially Percy's six-month-old sister, Arielle. She knew that it wasn't the baby's fault for needing to be cared for, and she felt incredibly guilty for accusing the love of her life of doing something that she knew he would never do of his own accord. "Oh Seaweed Brain," the 16-year-old daughter of Athena thought to herself, "how could I have been so stupid? I know you would never do anything that you didn't want to do. I'm such an idiot for acting so jealously toward your siblings." When she left the big house, Annabeth had tears in her eyes and she didn't even bother to wipe them away as she entered the dining pavilion for dinner.

When Percy saw her and her tears, he suddenly realized the reason for their earlier fight and he immediately felt guilty for yelling at her. Without realizing what she was doing, the head counselor of the Athena cabin ran over to her boyfriend and buried her face in his chest. Percy put both of his arms around her as she cried and cried. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She cried over and over into his chest. "This fight we had; it was Gaia's doing. It was like she wanted to drive us apart and I don't want to do that. I love you too much, Seaweed Brain. I also apologize for becoming jealous of your own siblings. That was not fair to you at all. I know that you would never do anything stupid like that. Do you forgive me?"

Percy ruffled his girlfriend's hair affectionately as he answered, "of course I forgive you, Wise Girl. And I also know that our earlier fight was unnecessary. With the Earth mother rising and Thanatos missing, we all need to work together. Fighting only drives everyone apart." And then without any warning whatsoever, Percy leaned down and kissed the 16-year-old daughter of Athena right on the lips. "I love you, Wise Girl; never forget that."


	18. The Giant with Oil for Blood

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson or Harry Potter series. All rights and characters belong to each of their authors respectively.

Chapter 18:

The Giant with Oil for Blood

The end of the summer session was coming closer and closer and everyone was becoming more and more anxious. Everyone was becoming more and more irritable and it wasn't helped by the fact that the Earth mother was rising and Queen Hera was missing. What made matters even worse, was the fact that Thanatos, the God of death was also missing. So that meant much more than just your average quest from Camp Half Blood. Alex and his group wasn't even sure if they would make it to Alaska on time, much less free the Queen of the Olympians from whatever cage or prison she had gotten herself into.

Percy was nervous because he was juggling so many things at once. He was not only doing cabin counselor duties; he was also one of the ancient Greek teachers, practically a second father to Arielle when Poseidon was busy, and playing nurse to Lizzie. He didn't mind, but there was only so much he could take after a while. Meg did help out whenever she could, but it was clear that she had her own training to do and was busy most of the time. For those reasons, Percy was extremely glad to have his father around. In the past, father and son had never been allowed to bond with each other as they could now.

Four years ago, when Percy Jackson's little brother, Harry was seven years old, he was very ill because of a curse scar that he had had ever since he was 15 months old. For this and many other reasons, Zeus decided to abolish the ancient law preventing godly parents from seeing their children. It was because of this change of heart that Zeus had asked his brother to become an extra staff member at Camp Half Blood. He not only wanted Poseidon to gather information; he also wanted him to bond with his oldest son and his other children before they either grew up or got killed. So in many ways, Percy had his uncle to thank for the time he was allowed to spend with his own father.

"Alex and them left three days ago and they still hadn't made it to their destination yet. It's already 4 July, and they only have until August 1 to free Thanatos and Queen Hera," Percy thought worriedly. "They only have a little over three weeks left; after which, Lady Athena and poor little Lizzie will die unless they hurry." The night was warm, but Percy felt cold all over from nerves and sheer terror from everything going on. For once, his younger sister, Meg, got done with her training early enough to join her older brother on the porch of the big house. Also to their surprise, Poseidon had no other work to do, so he joined them.

Meg and Poseidon saw the expression on Percy's face and immediately realized just how difficult it had been for him these past few weeks. "Percy," Meg said gently, "what's the matter?"

"I just don't understand!" He cried; frustrated. "How is saving Thanatos going to save Lady Athena when he is the God of death? I just don't get it! And I'm terrified for little Elizabeth. She is only five years old, but yet if nothing can be done, she'll be..." Percy's throat closed up and for the second time that day, tears began falling down his cheeks. "I can't... I can't... I can't lose her! Accept for Arielle, Lizzie's like my baby and I love her like she's my own daughter!"

When Poseidon turned to look at his son he realized just how tired and beaten down he truly was. He also could see that Percy had really meant it when he said that he had loved Elizabeth like a daughter. He had seen his son tending to her many times and Poseidon understood then just how much his oldest son reminded him of himself. At first, Poseidon had loved his niece like a daughter, but it eventually grew into something more. He understood how it felt to watch a loved one waste away into nothingness and he had the helpless feeling to prove it. "Percy," Poseidon said gently, "I know this has been very difficult for you and I'm sorry that you have to go through this. I know that you must feel helpless and powerless, but it doesn't have to be that way. One of the few reasons that Lady Athena and her youngest daughter are still with us is because they both have people who love them dearly. Never underestimate the power of love, my son. It does wonders sometimes."

Percy gave his father a tired, but lopsided smile. "I'm sorry I've been weepy lately; it's just heartbreaking to see all of these people who are best friends with one another fighting. Our fighting is only encouraging the Earth mother to rise even faster and I'm terrified that Harry and the others will not make it before August 1. I'm scared that one of them will have to die, and I'm terrified that that someone is going to be Harry."

"I wouldn't worry about that," Poseidon replied gently. "Your brother is a pretty strong kid and I'm sure that he wouldn't allow anyone to mess with him or his family. Remember what I said about love? It's a pretty powerful force in itself if you think about it. Your brother has been through a lot, but he has a lot of love in that big heart of his. Don't cry any more Percy," his father said gently. "Everything will work out in the end; it always does."

Percy looked confused. "I still don't understand how freeing the God of death is going to save them," Percy repeated.

This time, his father smiled and answered, "Thanatos may be the God of death, but he is not the God of unnatural or early death. He is the God of natural death, and since Lady Athena is immortal as she should be, he has no cause to take her. As for Elizabeth, she is still a child and has yet to live fully. That is why when Thanatos is free, Lady Athena will slowly improve. But as Elizabeth is a demigod, she will only improve so far until the doors of death are closed once more. Once they are closed, Elizabeth will regain her health and energy. I know this is confusing, but once you start your journey to the ancient lands of Greece to find the doors of death, you will understand." Then as casually as he had just been talking about a simple baseball game that had ended, Poseidon added, "could one of you go into the big house and check on Arielle for me? She is due to have her bottle soon and I think she might even need to be changed." And as soon as Poseidon had asked, Meg went into the house to check on her baby sister.

Meanwhile, Harry, Alex, and the other two boys were suddenly unloading their meager possessions in a train station, which was so cold that all four of them could see their breath. It had taken them forever, but the four male demigods had finally made it to their destination. They were in Anchorage, Alaska and although it was the middle of summer, snow sparkled all around them in every direction. Alaska itself was a very beautiful state, but all of the demigods felt that it was very foreboding and with good reason.

Although Alaska was part of the United States, it was not, to put it mildly, a friendly place for any demigod. Alaska was called the land beyond the gods because it meant just that. If any demigod got stranded here or anywhere in Alaska; their godly parent would not be able to help them even if they wanted to. Alaska was the Earth mother's territory and she was very strong here. The boys realized just how powerful she was when the almost 11-year-old son of Poseidon suddenly could not keep his footing and started to slowly sink into a muskeg. It took Dudley and Frank to pull him out and although Harry was a little shaken; he was unharmed. But just to be on the safe side, he asked the other three boys to stick close to him just in case there were any traps.

Now, Alex and the others were going to fight a giant who had gems for a body and oil for blood. He was one of the Earth mother's children and he was ruthless. Unlike most giants, this particular one did not need both a God and a demigod to work together to slay him. No; this giant only needed to be moved out of his home territory in order to be killed. You see, this particular giant is only immortal in his home territory, which was coincidentally Alaska. So, in order to free Thanatos, the boys understood that they needed to fight the giant and get him out of Alaska before they could rescue Thanatos. Freeing the God of death was apparently Frank's task.

Frank knew and understood that his own life would be at risk, but he also understood that he had no choice in the matter. Thanatos's chains were made of ice and only Frank could free him. The 13-year-old was terrified of doing this task, but he knew he had no choice. It was either free the God of death, or watch his friends die at the hands of a monster. So while the other boys distracted the giant; Frank went over to the spot where he had seen a strange and beautiful, if not somewhat terrifying man.

The man had golden skin, dark and mesmerizing eyes, and he also had a pair of jet black wings across his back. Frank could see the ice chains biting into the man's shoulders, wrists, and ankles. He knew what he had to do, but he was terrified to do it. When Thanatos spoke, it was nothing like Frank had expected. The God of death's voice seemed almost hypnotizing but at the same time soothing; as if he was reassuring a young child that they had nothing more than a nightmare. "You have come a long way, Frank Zhang," Thanatos said smoothly. "I can see you're terrified, but you know what you must do. Use that piece of firewood, Frank Zhang, and melt my chains."

As that was going on, Alex and the others battled the giant. It was clear that neither of them were making any progress and Dudley was starting to get frustrated. "How can we kill this thing if he just keeps reforming?" He cried exasperatedly.

To everyone's surprise, it was Harry who had the answer. "We need to get him out of his home territory!" He cried. "Come on let's go!" And then the three boys began to walk in the opposite direction of where they had come. They were hoping that it would trick the giant, and to their amazement, it worked. The giant followed the three boys for about 10 miles or so. And after those 10 miles had ended, Alex, Dudley, and Harry felt a vibration through their limbs that let them know that they were back in friendly territory. Once they realized this, the three demigods resumed their battle and eventually nothing was left but a pile of gems and motor oil to show for it. "Now that that's done," Dudley said tiredly, "let's get the Hades out of here. I don't want to spend any more time in Alaska than I have to." As the three other demigods trudged back into Alaska, they were met by an extremely shaky Frank and a recently freed Thanatos.

The God of death looked at each demigod in turn and said, "I want to thank you boys for saving me and for defeating the giant who has imprisoned me all these months." Then, turning first to Frank and then to Harry, Thanatos said a little more gently, "Frank Zhang, you have done well and you still have some life left in your stick. Use it well. And Harry, do not dwell so much in the past. I know things have not been easy for you, but you have to remember to live your life." And after a gentle caress on the young boys head, Thanatos spread his wings and flew away over the treetops; but not before transporting the boys back to Camp Half Blood where they were greeted and hugged by everyone. And as Thanatos flew back to the underworld, Lady Athena suddenly began to become a little more solid. She was still unconscious, but she was no longer in danger of fading away altogether.


	19. The Mysterious Stick

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.

Chapter 19:

The Mysterious Stick

In the days that followed, Frank and the youngest son of Poseidon were becoming closer and closer. Dudley also kept his word and did everything he could to make it up to his cousin for everything he had done. The boys were back at camp sparring as usual. Frank had decided to spar with Harry while Dudley had a sword fight with his own half-sister, Clarisse. Over the years that Harry had gotten to know the daughter of Ares, he realized that she wasn't as cruel as she made out to be. In fact, it was the exact opposite. If anyone she cared about was in danger; Clarisse would do anything she could to save them. She had to be somewhat soft in order to be best friends with the head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin, who used to be Selena Beauregard. But now that Selena was no longer alive, Piper McLean was Aphrodite's head counselor after winning a challenge against her older half-sister Drew. But that's not what was really important.

After about an hour of sparring, Frank motioned for Harry to follow him a little ways into the woods. The 11-year-old realized that something was on his friend's mind and he didn't want to be overheard, so he followed. When the boys were alone, Harry asked gently, "what's up? You look like you have a lot on your mind."

Frank bit his lip as he thought about how to answer the younger boy's question. Although Frank was a child of Ares, he was one of the most sensitive of them all. He wanted, no needed to tell somebody. That piece of firewood that was in his pocket was starting to weigh him down and he knew that he needed help. Frank knew that he needed someone he could trust to help him with his problem. Frank did not understand why, but he felt that the youngest son of Poseidon was not only honest, but trustworthy enough to handle this. Maybe it was because the two boys had similar backgrounds, but Frank really wasn't sure. It took a long time, but when Frank finally opened his mouth, he asked, "do you remember that day on the train when you saw a piece of firewood sticking out of my pocket and you asked me about it?" The 11-year-old nodded, so Frank continued. "I want you to look at it now because I want to show you something."

Harry was confused, but he took the offered wooden stick and examined it closely. After a while, he gasped in surprise. "Frank! Your stick! It's... it's... it's gotten shorter! Not only that, but you were very shaky after Thanatos was free. Is this piece of firewood the reason?"

Frank nodded his head and explained, "this piece of firewood is my lifeline, literally. If anything happens to it or is in the wrong hands; it could kill me. I didn't want to tell you before, because I wasn't sure whom I could trust and I can't carry this burden alone. After seeing what happened to you on the train with those horrible creatures; I know now what you must've gone through. Because of this, I feel that I can trust you. Would you be willing to keep this piece of firewood for me? Keep it somewhere safe where no one can take it."

Frank looked so frightened that the almost 11-year-old squeezed his cousin's shoulder gently. "Calm down," he said softly. "But Frank; wouldn't you be better off talking to Hazel about this? She is the daughter of Hades after all. Besides, she is far better at dealing with life and death situations than I am. I'm only a kid."

Frank smiled at him. "But you are a kid who acts more grown-up than anyone I have ever known," Frank told the almost 11-year-old calmly. "That's why I'm telling you my secret. There are few people I trust, and you are one of them. So, will you keep it for me?"

The youngest son of Poseidon knotted his head and the 13-year-old hugged him in relief. Harry had no idea what happened next, but he suddenly found himself carefully wrapping up the piece of firewood in such a way that no one would see it. No one would know that Frank Zhang, son of Ares, and descendent of Poseidon, had entrusted his life to the 11-year-old son of Poseidon. And after promising solemnly that he would always guard the 13-year-olds life and tell no one about the firewood, Harry and Frank went back to the main camp area. Since the piece of firewood was now with the youngest son of Poseidon, Frank suddenly felt much lighter than he had in years. He didn't realize it, but when he had guarded his own life, Frank had always felt that something was weighing him down and he had always been scared that something would happen to him, especially when it had anything to do with fire.

Meanwhile, Percy was in the big house with the five-year-old Elizabeth. She was still unconscious, like her mother, but now that Thanatos had been freed, Percy noticed a subtle difference in the child's breathing. It wasn't much, but some of the color returned to her cheeks and her breathing began to come more evenly. The five-year-old still had a somewhat high fever, but she was starting to take fluids again. The head counselor for the Athena cabin would occasionally help out with her sister, but she also had classes to teach and her own training to do. She was also worried about the Earth mother trying to return and the new prophecy that had been spoken while Alex and the rest of his group had been gone. The 16-year-old daughter of Athena did not like what had to be done, but she knew it was necessary, especially because Lizzie's life depended on it.

Percy was just giving the little girl or water when Lizzie suddenly jerked and almost fell off the bed. The poor little thing was scared to death and for the first time in many months; Lizzie began to whimper in her sleep. "Mommy!" She whimpered. "Mommy, mommy, mommy!" The five-year-old's cries were faint, but audible. It broke Percy's heart to see his young niece so frightened and alone, but he knew that there was nothing he could do about it."

All that Percy could do at the moment was try to soothe the child and be there for her. Percy hugged the child close to him as she cried out for her mother repeatedly without realizing she was doing so. "Shhh, Lizzie," Percy whispered gently. "Shhh. It's okay. Don't be scared; I'm right here." And the five-year-old continued her crazed mumbling as Percy gently wiped away the cold sweat and tears from his niece's face. "It's okay," he whispered. "You will be okay." Percy was so wrapped up in taking care of Lizzie that he didn't even realize that his younger brother was standing in the doorway.

That is; he didn't realize it until Harry cleared his throat and asked, "is Lizzie any better?"

Percy just about jumped out of his chair at the sound of his younger brother's voice, but then he relaxed when he realized who it was. In one fluid motion, Percy bounded across the room and gave his younger brother the biggest hug he had ever given anyone. "Oh my gods! Harry! I was so afraid that you would never come back!" Percy was so happy to see his brother that he had tears in his eyes and he tried desperately to wipe them away before Harry could see them. "I was so worried about you! Did anything happen to you while you were traveling to Alaska?"

At first Harry was confused, but then he remembered the day it felt extremely cold on the train and how he heard his surrogate mother's voice pleading for mercy. Without warning, tears sprang into the younger boy's eyes and he had a hard time speaking.

At once, Percy looked worried. "Harry?" He asked gently. "What's the matter?"

The almost 11-year-old did not answer right away. Instead, he paced around the room muttering. "I'm not even a wizard anymore and they still managed to find me! Why does everything always have to happen to me? Why, why, why! Why couldn't those stupid creatures just leave me alone for once in my life?" It took a long time, but Harry finally answered his older brother's question. "Well, we found another demigod and a Chimera tried to attack us. But before that, there was a time when it felt so cold; I could hardly breathe. I had never seen one before, but Alex explained what these creatures were to me one time, so I knew a little bit about how they affected people. For me, it was like having a flashback because for some unknown reason, I could hear my surrogate mother's voice pleading for mercy and I saw a bright green light before I fainted."

Percy immediately understood what his younger brother was describing because Alex himself told Percy about the attack. Again, Percy enfolded his younger brother into a hug and said gently, "it's okay, Harry. You are back home now and nothing will ever hurt you here at camp. You do know that, don't you?" And as Harry nodded his head, Percy answered his earlier question. "Now that Thanatos is free, both Lizzie and Lady Athena are starting to feel a little better. The only thing is that Lizzie still has somewhat of a high fever and she's a little bit delirious."

But before Percy could say anything else, Tom came running into the big house with a desperate look on his face. "It's... it's Nico!" He cried. "He has found the doors of death, but he has not returned! Please, I need your help!"


	20. Confessions and Conclusions

Alright people; this is the second to last chapter of Brothers of Destiny. This chapter will hopefully answer some questions and tie up any loose ends. However, there will be an epilogue after this, so stay tuned. I hope you all enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.

Chapter 20:

Confessions and Conclusions

After the announcement of the disappearance of Nico DiAngelo, both campers and staff were sick with worry. They had no idea where to even start looking for him and Tom himself was distraught over it. Although Nico was technically an 85-year-old man, Tom thought of him as his little brother and hated it when anything bad ever happened to any of his siblings or cousins. All of the camp counselors had meeting after meeting to try and figure out where the youngest son of Hades had gone. None of them had an answer, but surprisingly, the 11-year-old son of Poseidon had the answer. He had been in the big house anyway because it was his turn to not only look after Arielle, but he was also taking care of the five-year-old Elizabeth who was slowly improving, but was still quite sick and needed someone to care for her.

Harry was just exiting the five-year-old's sick room when he heard his older brother and the other counselors arguing. He had no clue how he knew what they were talking about, but death was something he was familiar with, considering that he had been along for the ride when Thanatos had been freed. Harry never meant to, but he kind of overheard Percy and their father talking about the next dangerous quest. He knew it had something to do with the doors of death and so he filed the little information he had away in his brain until he needed it. Since Percy and the other counselors were arguing, Harry thought that he would poke his head in and tell them the little information he knew.

Before the 11-year-old poked his head into the wreck room, he heard a conversation that went something like this. "Dad told me that the only way to close the doors of death and rescue Nico was to travel to the ancient lands of Greece itself," said Percy, a little irritated.

"But Seaweed Brain," the oldest daughter of Athena protested, "we can't go there. It's too dangerous."

Then Thalia spoke up and said, "Will you two shut it? You are giving me a headache!"

Percy was so frustrated that he finally snapped and said, "you always have a headache, pinecone face; get over it!" The daughter of Zeus was about to reach over and smack her cousin when a new voice broke through the Babble.

"All right, all of you knock it off, now! Annabeth, I respect you for your wisdom, but sometimes you are a little too stubborn for your own good. You need to listen to my brother because he is telling the truth. And Thalia, you need to learn to control your temper a little bit. Now if I may; I have a little information that confirms what Percy is telling you." Harry was interrupted when his older brother lifted his head to meet his eyes. But before Percy could speak, Harry continued. "I apologize Percy, but I just happened to be walking by when you and Dad were talking. As you all know, Rachel has spoken a new prophecy known as the prophecy of seven. This means that seven of us will need to go to the ancient lands to hopefully stop the Earth mother from rising. As for Queen Hera, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, and Leo Valdez left this morning for California, which is where she is being held prisoner. Again, do not ask me how I know this because I have no idea. As for the seven, I have no idea what will happen once they reach the ancient lands. Now, if you guys don't mind, please keep it down. We have little kids in this house and they are trying to sleep."

When the 11-year-old went back to the sick room to check on Lizzie, all of the counselors, including his own brother, were stunned into silence for almost 10 minutes before they resumed their meeting. The little girl's fever was starting to go down, but she was still extremely weak and needed help to eat and drink. Elizabeth was still crying out for her mom, but she was starting to relax a little more and be a little more aware when others were in the room with her. So, when Harry returned to Elisabeth's bedside, the little girl automatically grabbed onto one of his fingers just as she used to do before she got sick. "Mommy? Lizzie whimpered softly. "Mama."

Harry sat down on the bed next to the five-year-old and began the process of cooling her forehead with a damp washcloth and helping her to sip some water. "No Lizzie," the 11-year-old son of Poseidon said gently, "it's me, Harry. I haven't seen you in a while. Are you starting to feel a little better?" The only answer that Harry got from the little girl was a small tear rolling down her cheek. "Awe, it's okay Sweetie," Harry said gently. "It's no fun being sick; I know. Just get some rest little one; you need it." And after Harry helped the five-year-old to eat some of her food, he left to go check on the baby. She however was sleeping peacefully and it was much later when Percy, Meg, and he were sitting together at the campfire.

After the sing-along was finished, everyone was about ready to head back to their cabin when Percy said, "would all of the campers and counselors please stay for a few more minutes? Harry and I have an announcement to make." Without question, everyone remained where they were standing and they watched curiously as both sons of Poseidon went up to the stage area where the microphone was. Even Megan was a little bit curious as to what her half-brothers had to say. She had a sneaking suspicion that she already knew what they were going to say, but she wasn't really sure anymore. So without further hesitation, Percy took up the microphone and began to speak. But what he told everyone was nothing that they had been expecting.

He told all of the campers about how he had rescued his brother almost 4 years ago, and when he had, Harry had been very sick and fragile. Alex and some of the older campers already knew this because they had seen him for themselves back then. Everyone was getting more and more excited while Percy was talking and some of the campers even had stunned looks on their faces. Some of the younger ones hadn't even known the whole story, but now they were hearing it first hand from one of their favorite camp counselors. Percy and Harry told everyone about how he had been blessed with the use of magic and how Harry himself chose to have it removed for many reasons. Everyone grew angry at the mention of the former headmaster of Hogwarts, but none more so than Harry and Percy. Yes, even Percy Weasley had become angry at the mention of his old-school and how he and his siblings had been tricked for many years.

Everyone listened with rapt attention to the story, but they were also on edge, as if there was a very important message that Percy was trying to tell them. As if on cue, all of the campers and counselors waited with bated breath for the message to come. "As I conclude this story," Percy said clearly, "Harry and I have something very important to tell you. What we want to tell you is this. Our father, Poseidon, not only claimed me, Megan, and Arielle as his children; he also claimed, who I thought at the time was Harry Potter, my half brother. As it turns out however, my half brother was not my half brother. My mother, Sally Jackson, had a baby when she was 29 years old. That baby had been stolen from her when he was three weeks old, but now he has returned to my family. He is now a healthy 10-year-old boy whom I love very much. Everyone, say hello to Heracles Jackson, my full biological brother." Everyone cheered and tears pooled in the younger boy's eyes as Percy hugged him in front of the whole camp. Chiron smiled proudly as he also gave the younger son of Poseidon a hug. That night was the happiest that anyone had ever been. For the two sons of Poseidon, telling the truth and admitting that they were full brothers meant that neither of them needed to live a lie ever again. As for Harry; it meant that he now had a loving home to go to at the end of each summer session and he didn't even have to leave the country to find it.

Author's note: this is the last actual chapter of the story, but there will be an epilogue, so stay tuned for that. I hope you have all enjoyed brothers of destiny and I thank you in advance for reading, following, alerting, and reviewing this story. Again, this story could not have happened without you faithful readers, so thank you.


	21. Epologue

Well, it's here. This is the end of brothers of destiny, but never fear. I will be rewriting a one-shot that I had up here recently. Well, enough about that. It is time for the ending. Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter series.

Epilogue:

Five Years Later

It had been five years since the war with the Giants and the Earth mother and five years since the passing of so many demigods during that war. Out of the demigods who had survived were all of the children of Poseidon, most of the children of the war God, but not all of them. Among the dead lay the teenaged descendent of Poseidon, Frank Zhang, who had entrusted his life to the youngest son of the Lord of the sea. Harry, now 15, knew that would happen, but he still felt incredibly sad whenever he thought about the Canadian demigod. Frank not only trusted the adolescent with his life; he had been his friend and had always been willing to listen. The teenaged Harry thought about his friend often, but he also remembered the words that Thanatos had told him so long ago. The Greek God of death had told the young boy to live his life the best he could and so, that is what the youngest son of Poseidon tried to do.

Sure it hadn't been a bed of roses, but that was to be expected, especially in the life of a demigod. Now that Arielle was no longer a baby, Poseidon went back to Olympus and his underwater Palace full time. He occasionally dropped by to see his children, but he had been extra busy lately. Not only did Poseidon have a lot of duties to take care of; he also had another child to take care of. This child was not mortal however. In fact, she was both his and Athena's daughter. Yes, both Poseidon and Athena finally admitted their feelings toward one another, which everyone was happy about. Anyway, their daughter was a four-year-old minor goddess, but when she was in human form, she had one eye that was sea green, and the other was stormy gray. She could breathe underwater and talk to horses and other animals like her father and half siblings, but she had her mother's intelligence.

As for Percy, he was in his junior year of college and he was doing very well with surviving life. He was still the head counselor for the Poseidon cabin, but whenever he was away at school, Megan was his second in command. In other words, during the school year, Megan was head counselor until he returned. Arielle was now five years old and she was just learning how to train with the other campers. There were times though when she felt extremely lost and lonely without Percy or Annabeth there. This was to be expected because they were the two people who took care of her the most as an infant besides her own father. However, because Percy and Arielle had such a big age difference, the five-year-old often referred to her oldest brother as Daddy, while she referred to Poseidon as Grandpa.

Elizabeth was now 10 years old and she somehow grew out of her separation anxiety just by experiencing many different things. She still loved her siblings very much, and she still hung out with Meg and Harry whenever she felt lonely, but she found that as she got older, she began to have the same faraway look in her eyes as the older demigods had. This faraway look meant that she and many others had experienced far worse than anyone in the whole world. She never forgot the times that Percy and Harry had taken care of her when she and her mother had been so sick when the Earth mother was rising. She never forgot how kind they were to her or the simple acts of compassion they had shown her. Elizabeth also knew that when she finally opened her eyes after that long and terrible sleep; both of her uncles were right there at her bedside. She had been frightened at first, but they both hugged her and told her that everything would be okay. From that moment on, Elizabeth was forever grateful to Percy and Harry for literally saving her life and her mother's.

It happened to be dinnertime so the open-air pavilion was full to capacity with campers and counselors. The young man whom Elizabeth had been thinking about previously suddenly materialized right next to her; startling her. When Elizabeth realized who the young man was because of his sea green eyes, she literally leaped into his arms and gave him the biggest hug she had ever given anyone. "Oh my gods, Percy? We weren't expecting you until tomorrow morning!" She cried happily. "How is college life treating you? I missed you!"

The 21-year-old son of Poseidon hugged Elizabeth back as he answered, "college life is great! I missed you too, Kiddo. I hope you are staying out of trouble," he gently teased. "Though we all know that it might never happen."

Elizabeth laughed as she gently smacked her uncle's arm. "Stop it!" She teased back. "According to my sister, you were the troublemaker if I remember correctly."

Before Percy had a chance to answer, a little blur of dark hair came crashing into him. "Daddy, Daddy!" The little one said, "I missed you!"

Without thinking about it, Percy automatically scooped up the child and held her at arm's length. He wasn't expecting it when the child placed a very sloppy kiss on his cheek. "Hey there sweetheart," Percy said gently. He was so happy to see his baby sister that he didn't even bother to correct her on who her father really was. "Oh Arielle, you have gotten so big since the last time I saw you. Well, let's go over to our table. Shall we?" And without waiting for an answer, the 21-year-old carried the five-year-old over to the Poseidon table where he was greeted enthusiastically by Megan and Harry. They had missed him since he had gone away to college, but they knew that he would always come back to them.

And as they ate, Harry filled his brother in about going to school at Good High School. He also told Percy about their mom's discovery that she was pregnant with twins and that she would be due in May. Harry laughed at the incredulous look on Percy's face and said, "don't worry Percy, the Twins are 100% mortal, so nothing will happen to them." As for what happened next, well, you will just have to fill in the holes for yourself.

Author's note: I just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed this story so far. I really enjoyed writing this sequel and I hope you all enjoyed it as well. This story is finished; however, I will be back with more stories, hopefully soon. Let me know if you ever want me to write a story for you or anything. If any of you have any questions, feel free to send me a private message or a review. Again, thank you very much for supporting me in writing this story.


End file.
